


You Say It Best

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplanes, Boone County, Clyde Logan has PTSD, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde Logan is a sweet baby boi, Clyde and Rey sittin in a tree, Clyde is a fan, County fun, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Duck Tape Bar and Grill, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff that will make your heart hurt, Fluffy Ending, Logan Lucky - Star Wars Crossover, Logan Lucky crossover, Los Angeles, PTSD symptoms, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey is an author, Romance, Romance ahoy, Slow Burn, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Star Wars crossover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truck bed picnics, adorable as adorable can be, all the feels, country fairs, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: ‘The smile on your face lets me know that you need me… there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me… a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall… now you say it best when you say nothing at all...’ - Alison Krauss***In which a famous author from LA meets a sweet southern boy from Boone County… and falls head over heels.***REYLOGAN FIC
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 176
Kudos: 326





	1. Hi There Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then here is my REYLOGAN fic!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what ya think! I've been working so hard on this idea and it's the fluffiest most sweetest fic I have ever written! 
> 
> There's nothing dark in this story I assure you that but there will be some talk of PTSD and the side-effects of it. So if you're not comfortable with that, please click away. 
> 
> The title of this fic is based off the Alison Krauss song, When You Say Nothing At All. It's one of my favorite country songs and it fits so well with Clyde I think. 
> 
> Okay, let's get going to Boone County! <3

-

-

Chapter One - Hi There Darlin’ 

-

Rey listens to Finn through the phone as she drives through the gorgeous county scenery. She’s due back in Charleston but she couldn’t stop herself from driving all around the countryside; seeing what West Virginia had to show her. The architecture, the rivers… it was all so new to her and she thought it was breathtaking. She and Finn have a dinner with the owners of the bookstore she’s signing at, so she knows he’s worried she’s not going to make it… which she isn’t… 

“You said you’d be back before our dinner.” He says. “That’s in twenty minutes, peanut.” 

“I know, alright? I just got carried away… it’s beautiful out here, Finny.” 

“I’m sure…” she can hear the sarcasm in his voice and she rolls her eyes. He and Poe aren’t really nature types… or the county types. But something about the rural scenery makes her feel at ease. “Are you on the way back yet?” He asks. Rey feels her phone vibrate on her thigh and sees it’s almost dead. 

“Yeah I might be a little late, but just stall; kay? Tell them I went for a drive.” she tells him with a sigh. “Also my phone is dying so don’t freak out.”

“Alright… you know the way?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. See you soon.”

“Okay, be safe.” 

“Always am.” And she hears Finn hang up. She turns up the radio slightly and keeps heading in the direction on her phone. She makes a mental note of the turns she needs to take and keeps driving along the darkening roads. She knows she should have headed back sooner but there’s nothing she can do now but drive. She steps on the gas slightly and watches as buildings go by and when she gets to a stretch of road that’s only trees she looks at her phone. It’s too dim to see anything on the screen now so she goes to lift it higher. She tries to read which road to turn on next when she feels the car run over something. It makes a loud crashing noise under the car and she screams slightly at the jolt. As she drives a few feet she feels the car bounce slightly near the back so she pulls off the side. She puts her hand to her chest and takes a couple breaths to calm herself before getting out of the car. 

Rey looks back a few feet to see a large piece of metal in the middle of the road so she goes to it. It’s sharp, and heavy. She has no idea what it is but she takes it in both hands and pulls off to the side. Who just leaves something like this out here? Rey heads back to the car and sees her back left tire is tilted. She looks under it as much as she can and sees the entire wheel is bent to hell and back. 

“Shit…” she mutters to herself. She pops the trunk and hopes to anything that there’s a spare. But, there isn’t. Just an empty space for one. The dealer’s going girl get a piece of her mind when she gets back to the airport… 

She slams the trunk shut and gets back into the car. She reaches for her phone and sighs as she sees the screen is dark. 

“No… no no no. Please don’t be dead…” she tries to get the phone to lite up but it’s completely dead. She throws it in her purse and puts her head to the headrest. “Fuck me…” she mutters. Rey looks out at the night around her and gets out. She leans against the car to keep her eye out for a passing car and puts her arms around herself. It’s a little chilly…

She hears the sky above her start to rumble and she sighs. Hopefully someone will stop and help her… and quick… 

-

-

Clyde drives along the back roads and sighs at the feeling of the cool night air against his face. He’s heading home from work and the air is somewhat keeping him awake. Added with the rain that hits his face; it seems to be doing the job. He’s been up since two this morning… so even though it’s only a quarter after eight, he’s beat. Hux told him to head home and instead of being the responsible boss he normally is, he decided to take Hux up on the offer. These early mornings and late nights are getting to him and it’s frustrating. He knows the nightmares aren’t real… he knows the sounds and figures he sees aren’t there but they jolt him awake and lord knows he can’t sleep after that. He turns the radio up to aid the air and keeps his eyes on the road. 

As he rounds the corner he sees haphazard lights. He winces through the rain and sees the car is pulled off to the side of the road. And as he looks closer he sees the drivers side door is open. He slows down a bit and sees a woman inside the car. She pushes herself out and waves her arm up in the air. Clyde can hear her call out to him and he groans. He should stop… it’s what his daddy would do. Car broken down… rain… lady in distress. He can almost hear his voice now...

_ Clyde Logan erey’ man needs to know how to be a gentleman. Now you pull over and help that little lady.  _

Clyde pulls over in front of the car and keeps his truck running. He gets out of his F-150 and pauses as he sees the girl in the headlights. She’s beautiful… even soaking wet. Her brunette hair is flushed against her face and her dark eyes stare into his. Her dark t-shirt and jeans are damp from the rain and Clyde wishes he had an umbrella to offer her. 

“Hi there darlin’, what seems to be the trouble?” he asks. 

“Thank you so much for stopping!” she says as she comes up to him. Rain drips down her face and Clyde sighs. “I’m totally screwed. I hit something back there, my wheels bent to hell and my phone’s dead.” he just listens to her tell him about her troubles and stares at her pretty face. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and here in Boone County… he knows she’s not from around here. The accent is a dead give away and he knows he’s never seen here around their small town before. When she stops talking, he clears his throat and smiles. 

“Uh… yeah. Um do you have a spare? I gotta jack in the back.” he tells her. “I’d be more than happy to help ya out.”

“No… I checked already. Damn rental.” she tells him. “Can I borrow your phone please? So I can call my friend or a tow.”

“Um… I ain’t got a cell…” he admits. 

“You… don’t have a cell phone?” she asks. Clyde feels his ears heat up and shakes his head. 

“...nah. I just never got used to em’. Um, I can give you a lift though, where you headin’ darlin’?” 

“Um… Charleston. How… how far is that?” she asks. “From here… where… where is here by the way?” 

“You’re in Boone County… ‘bout an hour’s way from where you’re meant to be.”

“You’re kidding…?” He nods and feels his hair start to stick to his face. “Fuck Finn’s going to flipp…” Clyde pauses at the name and sighs. She’s taken… course she is. Pretty little thing like that’s bound to have a fella. “I can’t ask you to take me that far… um…” he can see her hesitate and he gulps. The rains getting worse… 

“There’s a bar close by... if you’d like, I can get you there. It’s a few down the road and you can use the phone there.” 

“Would you?” she asks. “Really?”

“Course.” he sees her look around her a moment and he smiles. “Get in.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” she goes to the car and Clyde watches as she reaches in and brings out a purse.

“I’m Clyde by the way.” He says. 

“I’m Rey.” she smiles up at him and something deep inside him twinges at his heart. He goes around to the passenger side of his truck and opens the door for her. “Thank you.” He closes it behind her and goes round to the drivers side. He gets in his own seat and looks to her real quick before pulling back onto the road. He makes a U-turn and heads back in the direction of the bar. “Thank you again. You really didn’t have to.” He hears. 

“Happy to help. Lady shouldn’t be out stuck in the rain like this.” He says. He peeks over and sees her gently shaking. “Ah darn. You’re probably soaked through. Here…” he turns the heater on blast and hears her moan. 

“That feels great, thank you.” He sees her put her hands out to the vents and Clyde looks into the rear view mirror. He sees a jacket of his laid out in the back seat and decides to let her wear it. He puts his prosthetic hand onto the wheel and quickly grabs the jacket. He puts it over onto her lap and she turns to him. 

“It should help warm ya a bit.” He tells her. 

“Oh… thank you.” And as he drives he sees her throw the jacket over her shoulders. And then he hears her gasp almost inaudibly. He looks over to her and sees her eyes are planted on his black prosthetic. 

“Um…” he mutters. This always happens… with his first prosthetic it was harder for people to notice but with this metal one… it’s more obvious. She just didn’t notice before since she was desperate for help and glad to see someone. When she begins to speak… he readies himself for the questions.  _ How’d it happen? When? Does it hurt? How does that thing work?  _ But she doesn’t say anything of the sort. Instead… 

“Thank you so much for stopping… I owe you one.” Clyde smiles at her third thank you and shakes his head. 

“Not t’ all… it's my pleasure.” And they pull onto the street that heads to the bar. Once they’re in the parking lot, Clyde pulls into his spot near the side of the bar and parks. He looks over to Rey and sees her tug the jacket tighter around her. He gets out of the car and before he can get to her side, she lets herself out. She hurries to his side and he watches as she looks upward at the neon sign. 

“ _ Duck Tape _ ?” She asks. 

“Y-yeah…” he mutters. “It fixes ery’thing.” He sees her smile and she laughs. 

“That it does.” And he leads her up onto the deck. Earl isn’t out front still so he just have finally gotten home, which is good. He opens the door for her and lets her in. Hux is still manning the bar and now Clyde sees that his brother Jimmy is there too. He groans and escorts Rey to the office. He opens the door, goes inside and pulls the roller chair out for her. 

“Here ya go. Know your numbers?” He asks her. 

“Yeah I’m good. Thanks.” 

“Good…” he closes the door and walks from the office. He goes back to the bar and waves to Jimmy. 

“What’re doing here? Hux said you headed home.” Jimmy says after he sets down his beer glass. 

“Did… but I found a lady in distress. Brought’er to use the phone.” 

“We really need to get those…” his brother mutters. 

“That we do…” and he looks back to the office. 

“She purty?” Jimmy asks. 

“... yeah.” And Clyde keeps his eyes on the office door. After a few minutes the door opens and he sees Rey poke her head out. She looks around the bar and when her eyes meet Clyde’s she smiles. She closes the door as she exits the office and walks through the semi-crowded bar to him. 

“My friend’s getting an Uber to come get me. And he said he’s call the rental company since I don’t know the number.” 

“Good… glad to help.” She smiles up at him and looks to the bar. “What’s ‘ur poison?” He asks. 

“Um… rum and coke.” Clyde turns to talk to Hux but sees he’s busy. So he gets off the stool and pats it. 

“Take a seat. This is my brother Jimmy, Jimmy this is Rey.” And he hops over the bar. He watches as Jimmy and Rey shake hands and Rey takes Clyde’s seat. He grabs what he needs and starts to mix her drink. He keeps glancing at her and sees that she hasn’t taken her eyes off him. It’s making him nervous… pretty face like that looking at him like he’s handsome or something. He slides the glass over to her and she thanks him. 

“So… you work here?” She asks. 

“This is Clyde’s place.” Says Jimmy as he takes a drink. 

“It is?” 

“Y-yeah…” he fills Jimmy’s glass and looks back to Rey. 

“Cool.” she sips her drink and Clyde watches as she swirls the liquid as she glances to his prosthetic. He moves the liquor bottle back to the shelf with it and sighs. He should just tell her… get it out of the way… 

“Two tours in Iraq.” he hears Jimmy say. He looks to his brother and from the corner of his eye he sees Rey continue to look at him. 

“Oh… I’m sorry…” she says. “Thank you for your service…” Clyde nods his head and she completely looks at it. “But now you’re like… half man half machine, don’t you think?” she asks with a smile. Clyde can’t help but chuckle and he covers his smile with his hand. Clyde looks to Jimmy and sees his brother smiling. He pats the woman on the back and laughs along. 

“Exactly, he’s somen’ from a science fiction film.” Rey takes a drink and Clyde smiles at her. She… doesn’t mind it… or at least trying to make light of it. Which is a nice change… 

Clyde hops back over the bar and goes to Rey’s side. 

“What time should ‘ur friend be here?” he asks. 

“Um… an hour or so I guess. You said Charleston was about that far, right?”

“Yeah… dependin’ on traffic.” 

“What time does the bar close?” she asks. “I don’t want to impose…”

“We’re open till ten.” Clyde tells her. “No need’a worry darlin’.” she smiles and Clyde watches as she finishes off her drink. “Another?” 

“Oh, no thank you. I’m fine.” And she fixes his jacket. “Oh…” Clyde sees her shrug his jacket off and hands it over to him. “Thanks so much.” 

“Course.” He puts it on the bar and watches as her fingers trace over the stained wood. “Anything I can get ya?” He asks. “Burger, fries, anythin’?” 

“Um… fries sound great actually.” Clyde nods and he calls Hux over. 

“Order’a fries please.”

“Alright, boss.” And he walks over to the kitchen. 

“Clyde imma head home now. Rey, pleasure meeting you sweet thing.” 

“You too.” 

“You’re headin’ int’a town tomorrow right?” he asks. 

“Yeah, I’m goin’ with Mellie ‘round noon.”

“Right, then I’ll bring Sadie by after ‘ur back. She misses her Uncle Clyde.” and he walks away. Clyde watches as he leaves and turns back once he hears something being set down on the bar. Hux sets the fries in front of Rey and she asks for ketchup. Clyde slides her a bottle and she smiles. 

“Thank you.” she drizzles the sauce over the fries and starts to eat. Clyde watches as she eats and almost laughs at the way she scarfs down the fried food. It’s kind of… sexy… he’s always liked a woman with an appetite. Rey wipes her mouth with a napkin and Clyde gets Hux to get her a glass of water. After she finishes the water she turns to him and smiles. “So you have a niece?” she asks. 

“Yeah, Sadie, cutest little thing that ever walked this earth.” he tells her. “She has me wrapped ‘round her finger.”

“I’m sure she does.” Clyde gets distracted by the TV monitor with the race coverage and when she speaks again, he has to ask what she said. 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

“I asked who Mellie was. Is she… your girlfriend?” she asks. 

“Uh, n-no. My sister actually.” he tells her. “Do you… have a fella?” he asks. He sees a slight blush rise to her freckled cheeks and before she can answer someone calls out her name. They turn and Clyde sees a handsome dark skinned man come up to her. 

“Finn!” Rey goes to him and throws her arms around him and Clyde sighs. That’s him… 

“See why happens when you go out exploring alone.” He tells her. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.” 

“Hold on one sec.” Rey brings the man toward Clyde and he stands. He looks down at the man and they shake as Rey introduces them. “Finn this is Clyde. He was nice enough to help me out tonight.” She says. “Clyde this is Finn.” Clyde forces a smile and they let go. 

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving her.” 

“My pleasure. Glad she’s getting where she needs to.” Rey smiles up at him and Finn gets her hand. 

“We should go, cars waiting.” 

“Okay.” Rey takes the step between her and Clyde and sighs as she reaches into purse.

“Oh nah. On the house.”

“No, please…”

“It’s fine, least I can do.” She just keeps smiling up at him and he smiles back. 

“Thanks so much again. You’re my savior.” Clyde can feel his cheeks and ears redden at her words and he clears his throat. 

“Not’t all… just doing the right thing.” And before he can think, she puts her hand on his prosthetic and leans up. Her lips press to his cheek and his eyes flutter. 

“You are…” she whispers. She lets him go, grabs her purse and sighs. “Guess I should go… it was nice meeting you Clyde.” 

“You too Rey.” And he watches as she takes the man's hand and walks from his bar. He lets himself touch the place on his cheek where her lips touched and sighs. 

There she goes… 

-

-


	2. Page 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here and Clyde is still my sweet baby boi!   
> Hope you guys are liking this story alright!

Chapter Two - Page 87 

-

Clyde keeps his eyes on the ground most of the time and paces forward when the lines moves. He only looks up when Mellie speaks and when he catches the glance of another person he can’t help but groan. He can’t believe Mellie persuaded him to come and get his book signed. Yeah it’s a one in a lifetime chance but… he’s pretty much the only man in line. He knew it would be that way but Mellie said she’d come with him so… here he is. Book clutched in his hand and eyes to the ground. 

“Clyde come’n; it’s fine.” His sister reassures him. 

“I look completely otta place Mel. Why don’ I just go wait in the truck and you can get it signed fer me…”

“No, it’s your book.  _ You _ , get it signed.” She says she she pokes the book in his hands. He looks at the cover and sighs. It is one of his favorites… in this category that is. Romance isn’t his favorite or nothing but… he feels a connection with this story. Something about the way the characters are written, the way they love each other… seems real. And… he hopes to have something like that one day. 

When Mellie told him the author was going to be here in Charleston… he wanted the chance to have his copy signed. But, he didn’t think he’d actually do it. 

“I just feel awkward Mel…” he whispers. 

“And I don’t?” She asks. “Do I look like the type who cares about reading and all that junk. Now if it was a car designer, hell yeah I’d be interested; I could tell those brainiacs a thing or two about performance.” She says with a laugh. “Chin up bro.” Clyde smiles slightly and moves forward with the line. It’s almost his turn and he sighs. “So… Jimmy said that girl last night mighty purdy.” Clyde rolls his eyes. “Well? Was she or was Jimmy just bullshittin’ me sayin’ ya got some feelings for a purdy little thing?” She asks. 

“Jimmy’s full of bullshit mos’ the time but… yeah… she was. Real purdy.” 

“Get her number?”

“No point. Think she’s got someone.” 

“Think? So you didn’t even ask?”

“I did but… she left before she could answer. And I’m pretty sure the guy who came t’ get her was her boyfriend anyways.” 

“That’s a darn shame…” she trails off. Clyde watches his sister look around the bookshop and she sighs. “Well… that’s her loss. Any girl with half a mind would be lucky ‘t have ya.” 

“... thanks Mel.” He mutters. The line moves forward and Mel sighs again. 

“And just so ya know, you owe me lunch for this.” Clyde laughs and nods his head. 

“Well aware.” And then he sees he’s closer to the table. 

“Okay just smile and say thank you.” Mellie tells him. Clyde sighs and clutches the book as he takes another step forward. And then when he looks up… he sees Rey. But she looks drastically different than how he saw her the night before. Her hair is longer, there’s makeup on her face and instead of dressed in jeans and a t-shirt… she’s dressed in a nice looking blouse. And of course she’s isn’t soaked to the bone. Standing slightly behind her is Finn; and once the person in front of him walks away she looks up to him. Their eyes meet as Clyde stands at the front of the line and she smiles. 

“Clyde!” She exclaims. She stands up from her table and walks around it to him. He smiles down at her and sighs. 

“H-hi there Rey…” he says. “What… what’re ya doing here?” He asks stupidly. 

“I have a book signing… you’re in line for it…” she says with a laugh. Clyde curses himself at the statement and wants to run away from the situation. 

“Oh darn. Yeah… I’m sorry.” He mutters. 

“Don’t be… how are you?” She asks. 

“F-fine… how are ya?” he asks back. 

“Good.” Clyde sighs.

“Uh… your Reyna Kenobi?” He asks.

“Yeah I am.” she says. “You're a fan…?”

“Y-yeah sorta, I mean… Mellie here… uh…” he stammers before Mellie nudges him with her arm. “Um… yeah…” He looks down, sees the book in his hand and remembers. “Would ya mind?” He asks her. 

“Of course!” She says with a smile. Rey reaches behind her, grabs the pen and puts out her hand. Clyde hands her the book and watches as she scribbles onto the first page. She smiles up at him as she hands it back. “You read a lot of romance novels?” She asks. 

“Uh… not particularly… um…”

“Clyde reads anything and everything.” Mellie bits in. “Hi, I’m Mellie. Clyde’s sister.” She offers her hand to Rey and they shake. 

“So nice to meet you. Now I’ve met both of your siblings.” she says as she looks back up to him. 

“So this is the purdy little lady you were talkin’ ‘bout…” Clyde eyes his sister and she just giggles. “What?”

“Reyna…” Rey looks behind her and Clyde does as well. Finn is nodding his head toward the line. 

“Um, I gotta finish this. Would you two like to go to lunch?” She asks. “My treat.” 

“Uh no, we couldn’t-” Clyde begins. 

“We’d love t’.” Mellie says. “We ain’t got plans.” Rey smiles and claps her hands together. 

“Great, Finn would you take Clyde and Mellie to the side please and give them my info.” 

“Sure thing.” And he puts his arm out to the side of them. Clyde walks around the small posters of the cover of Rey’s novel and Finn takes out his phone. He scrolls through it a moment and he looks to them. “Alright, here’s her business number.” And he shows them his phone. Clyde looks at the number and tries to memorize it when Mellie whips out her own and begins to type. 

“Thanks.” She says. 

“She’ll be done in about an hour then we have a small phone meeting afterward. So I’d call in about an hour and a half… if that works?” Finn says. 

“We’ll be ‘round.” Mellie says. Cly hi de holds his hand out to Finn and they shake. 

“Cool. Talk soon.” And he goes back to Rey. Clyde and Mellie go towards the entrance and before they leave he turns back toward Rey. He looks at her a moment, and their eyes meet again. She waves slightly and he can’t help but smile. 

“Com’n Romeo.” He hears as Mellie drags him from the store. 

-

-

Clyde sits across from Mellie as they wait for Rey and Finn and watches as the condensation drips down his water glass. Mellie texted the number a while ago and they received an answer that said to come to this restaurant. They gave the last name  _ Niima  _ and they were sat here on the patio. He’s never been to a place like this and he’s sure he and his sister stick out like sore thumbs. 

“Nice place.” Mellie says. 

“Yeah…” Clyde looks around them and hears his sister sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks with a sigh. 

“This is too fancy ova’ place… we’re not… me and her aren’t compatible Mel…” 

“You don’ know that. Maybe she’s just trying to treat you to a nice lunch for saving her.” 

“Still… I ain’t no fancy fella…”

“Did she seem  _ fancy _ when you met her?” She asks. 

“Nah…”

“Maybe it's all a show…” Clyde takes a drink from the glass and when he looks away from his sister; he sees Rey and Finn walking toward the table. He quickly stands up and Rey smiles as she gets to them. 

“I’m so glad you made it.” She says as she reaches around him. She embraces him and Clyde puts his good arm around her. As she let’s go she goes to sit and Clyde pushes her chair in for her. “Such a gentleman.” Clyde takes his seat and sees Finn sitting next to Mellie. They’re already in conversation so he turns to Rey. She’s staring up at him and turns up a corner of his mouth. He can’t remember the last time a lady looked at him this way…

-

-

Clyde walks with the group as they head to the parking lot and keeps looking over at Rey. She’s walking beside him… and he wants to move to the other side of her to hold her hand but… he won’t. It wouldn’t be proper. He… isn’t sure she even likes him… 

“So, I have two more cities to go to.” she tells him. “Then… I’ll have some free time. Um… I was wondering…” she stops as she’s talking and Clyde stops too. “...could I come back to visit, maybe?” she asks. “I’d love to see more of West Virginia and… I don’t know… I like it here.” she looks up at him and he smiles. 

“It does have it’s good points.” he says. “Uh… but you don’ have ’t ask me…”

“I know but… if I do come back… would you like to meet up? Have dinner? Maybe show me the sites?” she asks. 

“...yeah. I’d be happy ’t show you around. Us local boys know all the hidden spots.” he says. But then he remembers himself…“Um… I’m sure you’d be able ‘t find a tour guide though…”

“I’d like you to show me…” Clyde can’t hide his smile and he nods his head. 

“Then I will.” she smiles back and she puts her hand on his prosthetic. He looks down and she quickly takes her hand off. 

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry…”

“No, I don’t mind. It’s just… people normally stay ‘way from it…” he mutters. She smiles and sighs. 

“Does it bother you?” she asks. “When they stay away?” he shakes his head. 

“Nah… not anymore. It’s just…” he looks into her eyes and decides to not get into it. She doesn’t need to know his problems. “...nothing.” and he sees Mellie waiting by the truck. “Um, so… when do you think you’ll be back?” he asks. 

“Maybe two weeks… I’m off to Georgia tomorrow then Florida after. Then I’m back to L.A…”

“You live’n L.A?” he asks. 

“Yeah, originally from London but L.A was my first stop when I came to the states and I decided I liked it.” Clyde walks with her a few steps and sees her shove her hands into her pockets as she speaks. “Have you always lived here?” she asks. 

“Yes ma’am. Born and bred in Boone County.” he says. “Can’t imagine livin’ anywhere else…” Rey smiles and Clyde runs his hand through his hair. 

“Rey.” Clyde turns and sees Finn standing next to a white car. “Uber’s here.” 

“Okay.” Clyde looks back to Rey and smiles down at her. “So… can I call you?” she asks. 

“Uh, yeah. Um…” he trails off and wishes he had a phone… “...I’ll give ya the bar’s number. I’m there from noon till ten most nights.” 

“Okay.” she gets out her phone and he gives her the number. “And I have Mellie’s already, so that’s good. Um-”

“Rey-”

“I’m coming.” she sighs and looks back to Clyde. “Well… I’ll talk with you later then.” he just smiles and he wishes he could kiss her. 

“I’ll see you soon.” he says. He watches as she goes to the car and before she gets in… she looks back. She waves and Clyde watches as she climbs in the backseat. The car drives away and he hears Mellie off to the side. 

“Com’n. Sadie will be waiting.” Clyde nods his head and heads to his truck. As he gets in, he looks down at his book and smiles. “We’ll see ‘er soon enough. Now let’s get goin’.” Clyde just nods his head and pulls from the parking lot. Two weeks… seems much longer than it really is…

-

-

Clyde puts the now clean glasses back into the cabinet and runs a cloth over the counter. He listens to Hux flirt with a girl at the end of the bar and wishes Rey was here. It’s been a week since she left and… she hasn’t called like she said she would. She hasn’t texted Mellie and it’s making him think she forgot about them… him. He knows there was a chance she’d leave well enough alone but… he hoped she’d keep in touch. He turns to the TV screen a moment and hears the phones at the bar and in the office ring. He lets Hux answer it and he quickly takes the person’s order. He hangs it up and Clyde sighs. Everytime it rings… he hopes it’s Rey. 

“Hey boss can I get going?” Hux asks.”It’s slow and there’s only one person comin’ in for food.” Clyde nods his head. 

“Ya… fine with me.” and Hux jumps over the bar, he walks out with the girl and Clyde can’t help but frown. It was never that easy for him… even before his tours. He was always out of place, he was always too tall, too large… his nose and ears were too big and he wasn’t anything like Jimmy. He always got compared to him… the football star… the handsome brother…

And nothings really changed… except now he’s got one less hand and a mental illness… not exactly Prince Charming...

The phone rings again and he takes a breath before walking over to it and answering. 

“Duck Tape bar and grill, what’ll I do ya for?” 

“Um, yeah, hi. Can I talk to Clyde please?” he hears the voice ask. 

“Speakin…” he drawls. 

“Oh, hi. It’s Rey… Rey Niima…” 

“Oh, hiya Rey.” he turns from the bar and stares off into the liquor bottles. “How goes it?” 

“Fine, I’m back home and I just thought I’d call. It’s not too late there is it?” she asks. 

“Oh nah. It’s only ten before ten.”

“Oh good. Um… how are you?” 

“Uh, fine, just fine. I’m closing up soon, waitin’ for a customer to come ‘n for food.”

“Oh would you like me to call tomorrow?” she asks. 

“No… I’m glad to hear from ya. And it gives me somethin’ to do while I’m waitin’.” he tells her. “How was ‘ur trip?”

“Good, glad to be back though. It’s always nice to go but it’s something else to be back home.” she says. 

“I know that feelin’ all too well…” he says. He was gone for months at a time during his time as a marine. And it was always nice to get back home. “So… when ya thinking of comin’ back?” he asks. 

“I was thinking… maybe next week? I know it's soon but, I’d really like to come back.” She says. “And I have a bit of free time right now so… ya know…”

“Just tell me when and I’ll make sure to show ya a helluva good time..” and when she speaks again… he can almost hear the smile on her lips. 

“I will… thank you Clyde.” He smiles and hears the door to the bar open. He turns and sees a regular come in. 

“Uh hold’n one moment.” And he puts the phone down. “Hey Jackson, burger like always?” He asks. The man nods his head and Clyde heads into the kitchen. He grabs the togo container and the man hands him money. They wave and Clyde picks the phone back up. “Sorry bout that.” he says. 

“No problem. Does that mean you’re leaving?” She asks. 

“In a few… I can talk more… if ya wanna, I mean?” 

“Of course.” Clyde smiles to himself and waves to his cooks as they exit the bar. He watches the door close behind them and turns back around. “So…” she trails off. 

“So, um Mellie was wonderin’ um… if you had a fella.” he says. He wants to know if she’s with Finn… she didn’t say so when she was here but it’s been on his mind. He was handsome… but Clyde also wonders why she chose to talk with him most of the time. “Ya know, she’s always thinkin’ of how to set people up.”

“Oh… no I don’t. I haven’t dated in a couple years.” Clyde’s hopes pick up and she continues to explain. “Um… and you? Do you… have a girlfriend?” she asks. 

“No… no I don’t.” he admits. 

“Great! Oh shit… no, I didn’t mean great that you didn’t have someone but… great… you didn’t have someone…” she mutters. Clyde smiles and shuts his eyes as he listens to her speak. “I’m sorry, I had a couple glasses of wine before I called and now I’m just blabbering…” she says. “I just… was wondering and it wouldn’t leave my mind so… I just asked and now I feel like a jackass…”

“You are no such thang…” he tells her. “Just a little drunk maybe…”

“Yeah…” Clyde smiles. 

“How ‘bout you get a good night’s rest and call tomorra? Maybe give me some dates for ‘ur trip back.”

“Sounds good… thank you Clyde.”

“Fer what?” he asks. 

“...everything.”

“I haven’t done much.” he says. 

“You’ve done more than you know… I’ll call later then.”

“Talk soon darlin’.”

“Bye.” and he hears the phone hang up. Clyde hangs up his line and leans against the bar. She’s going to come and see him… she asked if he had someone…

Clyde hops over the bar, grabs his things from the office and heads out. He switches off the lights and locks up before heading to his truck. He stays parked there a few moments and smiles to himself. Maybe… he’ll have a chance with this little lady…

-

-

Clyde lays in his bed and listens to the owl outside his window. He’s awake still… sleep hasn’t come to him yet but he hopes it will soon. He’s tried a sleeping pill… counting sheep… every position known to man and now it’s onto the one thing that he knows will work. He reaches over to the bedside table, takes the book he has laid there in hand and opens it to page 87. The page is creased at the corner and he turns over on his side to read. He puts his arm to the book, keeping it open and reaches down with his good hand to his boxers. He rubs his cock a moment and reads… 

_ Kira held Kylo’s hand to her breast and moaned as his hips rutted against her. It was time… finally. It had seemed like years since they agreed to take it slow and now that they’re in this position, she can’t believe it. Kylo’s hand squeezes her breast slightly and she moves her free hand down to her thigh. She runs her finger nails over his skin, making red marks stain his pale skin. He shivers at this and flips her over so that she’s underneath him. _

Clyde closes his eyes a moment and slips his hand inside his boxers. He takes his cock in hand and groans. 

_ Kylo stares down at her, the heat of his body radiating against her and his eyes… his eyes stare into her soul. He knows what she wants… and she can only hope he continues. Kylo begins to kiss down her throat and Kira lets her hands go to the back of his head. She tangles her fingers in his dark hair and pulls gently. She lets herself moan as his hands lift up her shirt and he licks up the underside of her right breast.  _

Clyde squints at the feeling of his hand on his cock and releases it. He spits into his hand and begins again. 

_ Kira bites her bottom lip as Kylo moves his hips against her thigh and sighs.  _

_ “Please…” she begs. And Kylo quickly rips his pants from his body. He runs his nose along her cheek a moment and kisses right below her ear. “Please…” she asks again. And he quickly pushes into her. Kira moans as Kylo fills her and she runs her fingernails up and down his back until he groans into her neck.  _

Clyde sighs at the words and quickens his hand’s pace. He needs to cum… 

_ Kylo pushes deeper and deeper inside of his lover and groans into the crook of her neck before her legs go around his body. She keeps him to her and he smiles.  _

_ “I love you…” he whispers.  _

Clyde’s eyes roll slightly into the back of his head as she cums and he grips onto his cock. Once his aftershocks are over with, he moves his hand from his underwear and lays it on the bed. He looks to the book again and lets it fall closed. Clyde looks at the cover and opens it once again. But this time he opens it to the cover page. Inside under the title, is Rey’s handwriting… 

~

_ To Clyde, my savior _

_ Always, Rey  _

_ ~ _

He smiles at the writing and closes his eyes a moment before flipping to the back of the book. He sees a small picture of Rey, though you can’t really see her face. She’s faced off into the sunset and there’s a smile on her lips. He sighs and closes the book before putting it back onto the bedside table. He switches off his bedside lamp, turns over onto his back and shuts his eyes. 

Maybe he’ll get some sleep now… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	3. Honeybun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to Boone County! 💕   
> More feels ya’ll more feels!

Chapter Three - Honeybun

-

-

Rey keeps her mind on packing and sighs as she hears Poe and Finn trying to convince the other on whether she should go back to West Virginia or not. She’s leaving tomorrow but for some reason the couple is still talking as if it’s an option. She feels Finn’s arms go around her and she sighs. 

“My peanut doesn’t need to go back so soon, besides, there’s nothing to do there.” he says. 

“I’m sure there’s plenty to do hon.” she hears Poe say back. “Just let Rey go and have fun.”

“I can’t! I mean… what if she gets stranded again, huh?” Rey turns in Finn’s arms and looks up at him. “What?” he asks. 

“I’m going… there’s no need to argue about that. And I’ll be fine. I’ll be sure to bring a charger with me and... I won’t be alone the whole time I’m there.”

“Oh yeah you’ll be with that guy with one arm.” says Finn. Rey glares and points her finger at him. 

“Don’t, be rude. Clyde is a wonderful man.” he puts his hands up in defense and he backs up from her. 

“I mean… he seemed nice enough but… what if-”

“I’m sure he’s quite capable Finn.” she tells him. “Probably more capable than most people even…” she turns back around and looks down into her suitcase. “He doesn't deserve you treating him like he’s handicapped. I mean, he has his own business and-”

“Okay, okay.” he says. “Peanut… I know you like him enough but… is he really worth going back to West Virginia so soon?” he asks. “You were just there and… you saw him at most four hours.” 

“... I don’t think that matters Finn.” she says. “He… I never felt so… safe with someone before…” she admits. “The moment I saw him I just felt like… that was it. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He’s handsome and a gentleman.” she says. “And he was so sweet and kind… he seemed to actually care about me. Even though I was just some stranger…” She smiles to herself. “I… I don’t get this feeling often… you two know how closed off I am but… something about him… made me feel… I don’t know… at home.” 

“Well… coming from you, that’s something.” says Poe. “And you, Mr. Pessimist.” he begins. “Need to stop giving her a hard time. I know it’s coming from a good place but you can keep a few things to yourself.” Rey smiles as Poe winks at her and he speaks again as Finn rolls his eyes. “Got a pic?” She shakes her head and sighs. 

“No…” she says. “He isn’t on any social media either… his sister is, but her accounts on private… and I’m not sure if we’re close enough to add her...” 

“I do.” Rey quickly turns to him and sees Finn scrolling through his phone. He holds up the phone to Poe first and she sees the man smile. 

“Well… I see why you’re going back. Besides the beautiful country scenery.” and Finn shows Rey the phone. She smiles when she sees the photo and nods her head. 

“Yeah…” it’s a photo of her and Clyde; outside of the restaurant in Charleston. She’s looking up at him, smile on her face and hands behind her back like a schoolgirl. And Clyde’s looking down at her… almost like… 

“By the look he’s giving you... I think he likes you too.” says Poe. 

“Maybe… hoping so… if not, at least we can be friends.” she says. “... but nevertheless… I have to try.” Finn puts an arm around her and sighs. 

“Then go… go get him.” Rey smiles and nods her head. Poe comes over, puts his arm around her too and she closes her eyes. 

She has to try… she has this feeling for a reason… 

-

-

Rey smiles as the GPS tells her to turn right at the next light. She’s almost to Clyde’s bar… and she’s so happy. Being away for almost two weeks… has seemed like forever. And… there isn’t anything between them but… something about being here… seems right. She does as the GPS says and when the neon sign comes into sight she has to calm herself. She pulls into an empty parking spot and checks the time. It’s a little after two in the afternoon but there’s already cars in the parking lot. She quickly texts Finn, telling him that she’s at the bar and when he texts back a thumbs up emoji, she gets out of the car. She makes sure to lock the rental car because she forgot to go to the hotel first… or rather… she skipped the hotel first because she was so excited to be back. 

She hears billiard balls hit together as she enters and she looks to the bar. She sees Clyde there along with the red headed guy from the last time she was here. He’s wearing a dark blue button down and she watches a moment as he uses both arms to move glasses and bottles from the bar and onto the shelves. She takes a breath before walking toward the bar and when Clyde turns her way, a smile spreads across his face. She waves as she gets closer and she watches as he jumps over the side of the bar and comes over to her. Why isn’t there a door to that thing? She wonders. He goes to hug her but stops before his arm can go around her. He clears his throat and smiles. 

“Uh, hiya.” he says. Rey sighs and puts her arms around him, and in a moment, his arm goes around her as well. 

“Hi.” she whispers. She lets him go and wonders why he stopped… it’s not like she would have pushed him away… “Nice to see you…”

“Nice ‘t see ya too. Uh, how was ‘ur flight?” he asks. 

“Great, I took a nap.” she says with a laugh. 

“I wish I could sleep ‘n planes but… nah.” he says. “Would ya like a drink? I know it’s early but I have colas and such.”

“A cola would be nice, thanks.” and she follows him to the bar. He pulls out a stool for her and she sits. The red headed guy comes up to them and Clyde speaks. 

“Cola fer the lady, Hux.” 

“Sure, boss.” and he gets a glass. Rey turns to Clyde and smiles. 

“So, what have you been up to?” she asks. 

“Workin’ mosly… but I found a few things you might find interestin’.” he says. “Things ‘ta do while ‘ur here.”

“Thank you so much. Um, anything today?” she asks. 

“Nah, not really. Though you might wanna rest after yer flight.” he says. Hux pushes a glass of cola to her and she thanks him. “Did ya wanna do somethin’?” he asks. 

“Oh no. I just asked. I’m fine with resting the rest of the day.” she says. “If you don’t mind me staying a little while?”

“Course not, I’m happy ‘ur here.” he says. Rey smiles and Clyde seems to hide his own. He covers his mouth with his hand and removes it after a moment. “Uh, Mellie might steal you for a while too. She’s happy to have a new girlfriend.” Rey nods her head and takes a drink from her glass. “Where ya stayin’?” he asks. “Charleston?”

“No, a place here actually. Someplace called the Grand Boone Hotel. Know anything about it?” she asks. 

“Uh, yeah a little.” he says. “It should do ya fine, best looking hotel in town actually.”

“Great, I’ll head there after this.”

“You didn’ go there first?” he asks with a crooked brow. 

“No… I… I just wanted to get here honestly… to see you.” she admits before she looses her courage. She sees a shy smile on Clyde’s face and he sighs. 

“I’m glad.” he says. “I wanted to see ya too…” Rey sighs and takes a drink from her glass. Maybe… just maybe… 

-

-

Clyde watches as Rey scarfs down the chicken sandwich and fries she ordered and smiles. She sure can eat… 

He moves forward a bit as Hux moves behind him and continues to wash a few things. He needs to keep working and not pay attention to the pretty little thing across the bar but… it’s hard. Something deep down… makes him think she came just to see him. He can hope at least… she’s awful pretty and… Clyde wants to know her better. 

“So…” he begins. “Tell me ‘bout ‘urself.” 

“Nothing much to tell…” she trails off. 

“Sure that’s not true. Just… start from the beginning.”

“Okay… um… I was born in London… uh and then I moved to LA.” Clyde smiles and presses, that’s not much...

“What’s ‘ur parents like?” he asks. 

“Um, I don’t have any.” she says. Clyde pauses and looks up at her. 

“Oh… um… I’m sorry…” he drawls. 

“No, it’s fine. Trust me.” she says. “Yeah, I was in a found child home until I was eighteen and after that… decided to leave. I’ve never been back.” Clyde frowns. He wishes he wouldn’t have brought it up… “Don’t.” she says. “It’s fine.” It’s like she could sense he was feeling sorry for her…

So he nods and she continues. 

“I was left at a firehouse at four years old, lucky me I don’t remember anything.” she puts down her sandwich and sighs. “Something about repressed memory…” she mutters. “But, it doesn’t really matter now. I have a good life and I wouldn’t be who I am… without that… I have a family now though. Finn… his husband Poe… they’re my family.” Clyde’s ears perk up at the words Finn and husband and sighs. So she isn’t with him… he knows she said she was single but he noticed they had a connection. But now… “What are your parents like?” she asks. Clyde gets pulled from his train of thought and sighs at the memories of his parents. 

“Uh they’re both gone.” he tells her. “Mama died quite a few years back and daddy’s been gone since Jimmy, Mellie and I were in school. But they were good people, hardworkin’... nicest folk...”

“I’m sure they were.” she says with a smile. Clyde smiles too and wishes she could meet them. He knows they’d love her to bits… especially his mama. She always said he’d find a good girl to settle down with… and now that he’s met Rey… it seems possible. “And where’s Mellie and Jimmy today?” she asks. 

“Work. Mellie owns a hair salon in town and Jimmy’s down at the Lowe’s.”

“Cool. I’ll have to stop by Mellie’s; I’ve been meaning to get my hair cut…”

“Sure she’d like that. She’s tried to get me in one of ‘er chairs for years but I keep escaping.” he says with a laugh. “She hates my hair long…” Rey laughs with him and she smiles. 

“I like your hair…” she says. “It’s better than mine.”

“I doubt that but thank ya.” he says. Clyde runs hand through it and watches as Rey keeps her eyes on him. “How long ya sayin’?” he asks. “You never did say.”

“A week.” she says. “Any less than that and the trip isn’t worth it; in my opinion.” Clyde nods and smiles as she bites a french fry. 

“Hope I can keep ya occupied.” he says. 

“Oh I’m sure you can.” she says with a wink. Clyde feels himself blush and clears his throat before he speaks. 

“First stop tomorra is this diner near the edge of town. Best honeybuns in West Virginia.” 

“I lo-ve honeybuns!” she exclaims. “I have this little place in LA I go to like… four times a week.”

“So I chose right then?” he asks. 

“Yes… yes you did.” Clyde smiles but covers his mouth.He knows he’s been smiling too much… and his smile can look a bit goofy… or at least that’s what people have told him. He leans on the bar, swallows the lump in his throat and uncovers his mouth. He sees her plate is empty and that she’s reaching for her wallet. 

“Oh no, let me-” he begins. 

“You paid for my drink and fries the last time, Clyde. I can pay my own way…” he nods and lets her give him the money. He rings her up, hands her the change and sighs when he sees her get off the stool. “Okay, I’m going to head to my hotel and get some rest.” she says. “Um, what time tomorrow and what’s the address?” she asks. 

“Um, whenever ‘ur ready.” he tells her. “And I’d be more than happy to come get ya.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“Okay, um… let’s say… eight?”

“Eight works fine fer me.”

“Great.” she puts her purse around her shoulder and smiles. “Can’t wait.” 

“Me neither…” she waves gently and Clyde smiles. 

“See you tomorrow Clyde.”

“You too darlin’.” and he watches as she exits his establishment. He just keeps his eyes on the door a moment and feels Hux behind him. 

“Purty little thing…”

“Yeah… yeah she is…”

-

-

Clyde taps his fingers on the wall of the elevator as it takes him up to Rey’s room. He called last night and she told him to come get her when he got to the hotel. He knows it isn’t proper for a man to be in a lady’s room alone but… he supposes it’s alright. The elevator door opens and he looks at the numbers on the wall. She said she was on the third floor and room 305 so… he walks to the right. He goes down to her room and gently knocks on the door. 

“One second!” he hears through the door. Clyde runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath before she opens the door. He’s greeted by her smiling face and he sees she’s wearing a pair of jeans with a dark purple sweater-shirt. “Good morning.” she says. 

“Mornin’.” 

“Please come in, I’m running a little behind.” and she backs up into her room. Clyde slowly follows after her and shuts the door behind him. He looks around the room and sees clothes flung over everywhere… and she’s only been here a night. He sees her run her fingers through her hair as she fluffs it up and grabs her purse. She turns to him a moment then turns back around. She flings a few clothing pieces around and he sees her find her phone. “Okay, now I’m ready.” Clyde nods his head and goes to the door. He opens it for her and when they’re through, he closes it behind them. “So, honeybuns?” she asks. 

“Honeybuns.” he repeats. They walk down the hall and to the elevator and once they’re inside he looks over at her. She’s chipper… “You a happy mornin’ person?” he asks. 

“Uh huh. Always have been. You?” she asks. 

“Lord no.” he admits. “You practically have to drag me ‘otta bed with bacon.” Rey laughs and nods her head. 

“I’ll have to remember that.” Clyde smiles and puts his arm out as the elevator gets to the ground floor. He walks her out to his truck, opens the door for her and shuts it when she’s sat in the seat. He gets in the driver’s seat and begins their drive. 

“It’ll only take ‘bout ten minutes.” he says. “But, I hope ‘ur hungry. Servings are enough ‘t eat three times over.” 

“Oh I’m always hungry.” she tells him. “Don’t you worry about that.” he turns up the radio a little and turns in the direction of the diner. 

They walk through the light blue door of the diner and wait a moment. The waitress, Rose comes up to them and smiles. 

“Two Clyde?” she asks. 

“Yes, ma’am.” and she leads Clyde and Rey to a corner booth. He lets Rey sit first and then he takes his own seat. She puts two menus in front of them and says she’ll be back with coffee. 

“Come here often?” Rey asks. 

“Uh, yeah. Breakfast most days… they know how I like my food.” she nods and starts to look through the menu. He doesn’t even look at his and when Rose comes back she holds up the coffee pot. Clyde flips over his cup and so does Rey. Rose fills them up and brings out her notepad and pen. 

“Okay, what can I get you hon?” she asks Rey. 

“Um, can I get the biscuits and gravy please?” Rose nods her head and Rey hums. “Scrambled eggs on the side please… and some bacon.” 

“Alrightly. And do ya want your bacon as done as Clyde’s?” she asks. 

“Um… I don’t know. How do you like your bacon?” Rey asks. 

“Burnt.” he says. Rey laughs and shakes her head. 

“Um, not burnt but crispy please.”

“Okay hon.” and Rose turns to Clyde. “Do I even have to ask?” she asks. He shakes his head and she writes in her notebook. “Two sunny side up eggs, hashbrowns and hot cakes. And, bacon, burnt.” Clyde nods his head and Rose smiles. “Okay, I’ll have that out soon enough.”

“Oh, and Rose…” she turns back quickly and Clyde sighs. “Can we get two honeybuns while we wait?” he asks. 

“Course.” and she walks away. Clyde looks to Rey and he sees she’s watching Rose. 

“She’s pretty.” she says. 

“Uh, yeah. Suppose so.” he says. He can see Rey frown a moment and he wonders why but before he can ask, she speaks. 

“So, why burnt?” she asks. 

“No idea… just how I like it. Ever since mama burnt it one day and threw it in front of us anyways.” he says with a laugh. “And this place knows to burn it when I come in… they don’t make a fuss like some.” and Rose comes back up to them. She sets down a plate between them with two honeybuns on it and walks away. Clyde pushes it towards Rey and she smiles. 

“Thank you.” and she picks one up. Clyde waits for her to take a bite first and when she does… he sees her eyes roll back into her head. “Ohmygod… this is delicious…” she mutters. Clyde smiles and picks up his own. He takes a bite and watches as Rey takes another. “Jesus… like… it’s the best I’ve ever had.” she says. 

“Told ya. Best in West Virginia.”

“Best in the world more like it.” and Clyde watches as she devours the bun and licks her fingers afterward. She wipes them off with a napkin and smiles. “That… that is life changing.” she says. Clyde laughs and covers his mouth as he chews. 

“Don’t know if I’d go that far but they’re pretty damn good.” he says. “Forgive my language…” 

“No need.” she says. “I curse like a sailor.”

“A man shouldn’t curse in front’a lady…” she smiles at him. 

“You’re… a little old fashioned… aren’t you.” she says. Clyde nods. 

“Yes ma’am.” he says. “How my daddy taught us. Though Jimmy and Mellie seem to forget it mos’ the time.” and he finishes his own bun. He takes a drink of the coffee to wash down the sweetness and licks his lips. Rey laughs and smiles. 

“I like it… it’s refreshing.” she says. “You don’t see many gentlemen in LA…”

“Well there’s plenty here in Boone County.” he tells her. 

“Well, there’s you at least.” she says. Clyde smiles and watches as Rose comes up with their food. She sets it down in front of them and smiles. 

“Anythin’ else I can get ya?” she asks. 

“Rey?” he asks her. 

“No thank you. I’m good.” Rose nods her head. 

“Okay, just call if you need anythin’.” she she turns away from them. Clyde looks to Rey’s food and watches as she cuts through the first biscuit. He smiles as she begins to eat and moans. 

“Why is everything so good here?” she asks with her mouth full. Clyde just smiles and shakes his head. 

“No idea…” and he watches as she eats for a few moments before cutting into his hot cakes. 

-

-

Rey walks from the diner with a to go box full of honeybuns and smiles up at Clyde as he opens his truck door for her. 

“Thank you.” and she hops in. She looks inside the box and sighs. She can’t wait to eat these later tonight. As Clyde gets into the truck, she turns to him. “So, I know where I’m coming for honeybuns from now on.” she tells him. 

“All the way to Boone County?” he asks. “From LA?” she nods. 

“You know it. I’m coming back as often as I can.” 

“Well… I fer one would like that very much.” Rey smiles and lets herself put her hand over his. He looks over to her and she can see something peeking from behind his dark eyes. Her smile grows and she sighs. 

“Same here, honeybun.” She can see Clyde blush and he can’t hide his smile because she’s holding his hand captive. He laughs out loud and Rey lets his hand go. He keeps it there in the middle seat and smiles. 

“Honeybun…” he mutters. She nods her head and sighs. 

“Yep… that’s it… that’s what I’m going to call you.” she tells him. “Whether you like it or not.” he turns to her slightly and smiles. 

“...I kinda do actually.” he admits. Rey leans forward a bit and looks at his plump lips. She’s been trying to flirt with him… trying to forget the way the waitress was looking at him… and now… she wishes he would kiss her. It’s the perfect moment. They just had a wonderful meal… they bonded… she called him a pet name… but… he turns away from her instead. “Kay… next stop…” and he quickly starts the truck. Rey frowns a moment but shakes it away as she thinks. He’s just being a gentleman… 

That means… she’s going to have to give him the okay. And she knows before the end of the week… she’s going to get that kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	4. Hidin’ Spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels cuz literally all I want to give Clyde is feels!! 🥺💕🥺💕

Chapter Four - Hidin’ Spots 

-

-

Clyde clears the sleep from his eyes and washes his face before drying it with the towel next to the sink. He brushes his teeth well and gargles before leaving the bathroom. He goes to his dressers, looks through his clothes and thinks of what to wear. He’s going out with Rey again today and he wants to look his best. He turns to the mirror near the door and holds up a few shirts but… they all look the same to him. He sighs and wishes he would have taken Mellie up on dressing him but, it’s too late now. He quickly throws on the dark blue shirt, fastens his prosthetic into place and folds the shirt upward so it doesn’t get caught. Clyde runs a comb through his dark hair and quickly squirts a bit of cologne onto his shirt. He has two things planned for today, one is a surprise and the other is somewhere he thinks Rey will enjoy. It’s a drive but… he thinks it’ll be worth it. Hux said he’d take care of the bar so he has all day to spend with her. 

He smiles at the thought and grabs a few things from around the house. Glasses, plates and his mama’s old picnic basket. He gets some napkins as well and puts everything into the basket. He sets it on the dining table and goes around to find a few blankets and pillows. The surprise he has planned isn’t until later in the afternoon, pretty much that evening but… he wants to make sure he has everything ready to go. He’ll come back to the house after he drops Rey off at Mellie’s, get some food done and then after he picks her back up… they’ll head out. He wants to take her out into the deep countryside and just show her the beauty of it all. And a picnic… seemed like a good idea.Well… Mellie said it would be a good idea. Something a little bit romantic… 

Rey will be leaving in a few and he didn’t really do anything romantic the other days because he didn’t want to seem pushy. And now that she’s about to leave… he really has to think of what to do. So with Mellie’s help they came up with a truck bed picnic. Something country… something simple… and he hopes Rey will like it. He… really likes her. And this evening… he hopes to tell her so.

Clyde puts everything by the door and makes sure he has everything he needs to make a dinner for them both. He might need to stop at the store for a thing or two but overall, he’s ready. He heads out to his truck, gets in and sighs before he heads to get Rey. Today might go as he plans but… may not. But, there’s no way to know unless he gets a grip and picks her up. 

-

-

Clyde pulls into the bookstore parking lot and looks over at Rey. She’s smiling at the old wooden sign and he sighs. 

“So… this ‘s my favorite shop.” he tells her. “Second Chance Books might not be the nicest store but there’s always something new to find.” 

“I love used bookstores. Most of the time their better than regular ones but that could just be me.” she says with a laugh. 

“I feel the same.” he says. “Books have more character if they’re used…”

“Exactly. You can see where they’ve been and even find notes. Most of what I have at home are used...” Clyde nods and they get out of the truck. He leads her into the store and the large bearded man behind the front counter smiles. 

“Hey’ya Clyde.” He says as he tips his hat. 

“Chewie…” he greets him. The gruff man looks to Rey and smiles. 

“Who’s this purdy little thang?” he asks. Clyde puts his hand to Rey’s back and smiles. 

“Chewie this’ Rey.” Chewie takes off his hat and Rey smiles. 

“Nice to meet ya young lady.”

“You as well.” 

“Make ‘urself at home. Clyde sure has.” he says with a wink. And he slips his hat back on. Clyde leads Rey off and once they’re out of earshot, Rey speaks. 

“So… what’s your favorite part of the store?” she asks. 

“Um… well, ‘round the corner here there’s a sittin’ area and I’ve fallen asleep there mor’ times than I’d like t’ admit.” Rey smiles and when she gets to where he’s talking about she stops. 

“Okay… now this is cool.” Clyde looks around and smiles at the small booths and arm chairs thrown next to the window. And before he can say anything, she goes to his favorite chair. She sits in the dark brown leather and lays her head back. “Oh yeah… this is the perfect spot.” she tells him. 

“It is really.” he says back as he looks over at her. “Later in the day is the best cuz the suns setting… it’s perfect. That’s actually where I always sit.”

“Is it?” she asks. He nods. 

“I… I come here often… less so the past year or so but… when I got back from Iraq… I don’ know… this is where I came to feel… safe.” he admits. “As hidin’ spots go… it’s the best I got.” she looks up into his eyes and Clyde asks... “Where… where do you go to hide?” She smiles slightly and stands. 

“A couple places actually.” she says. “Maybe… one day I can show you.” she comes closer and Clyde smiles. 

“I’d like that.” her hand goes to his arm and she smiles. 

“I at least need to take home five books.” she says. 

“Well ‘m sure I can help with that.” and he nods toward the next row over. 

-

-

Rey watches as Mellie grabs a few things and sighs. She gave the woman free fun with her hair and she’s not too sure if that was the best idea. Mellie said she won’t go too crazy but when all Clyde could do was laugh… Rey began to worry. Mellie’s bright pink crop top comes back into view and she smiles down at her. 

“Let’s do it.” Rey forces a smile and Mellie rolls her eyes. “Com’n now. I’m not goin’ to shave ya ‘r nothin’.” Mellie teases. “Just a couple highlights… a bit of a trim… nothing ‘ur mama would object to.” Rey smiles at the words and nods her head. 

“Okay then… get to it then.” Mellie smiles and runs her fingers through Rey’s hair. Rey sighs at the feeling and as Mellie begins to get out foil… Rey speaks. “Mellie?”

“Yes ma’am?” she answers as she puts a piece of foil to Rey’s hair. 

“...does… does Clyde like me?” Mellie pauses and looks into Rey’s eyes through the mirror. 

“You have’ta ask?” Rey nods. 

“It’s just… he’s so reserved and… I’ve been giving hints all week…” 

“My brother is a shy as they come.” Mellie says. “And a true gentlemen if ever one walked the earth. And those two things wrapped into one sometimes makes it hard to see what he’s feeling. Jimmy and I still have troubles and we’ve been t’gether since birth. But… the way he looks at you honey… is something good.” she says. “Hell… I’d kill fer my man to look ‘t me the way Clyde looks at you. But, Joe isn’t the romantic type I suppose…” she trails off. “...more… animalistic…” Rey smiles and Mellie sighs. “Do ya like him?” she asks. 

“I do… I came here just to see him if I’m being honest. And… I don’t know. Self doubt is a bitch.”

“Oh honey don’ I know it.” Mellie laughs. 

“So… if I were to… make a move…” she trails off. 

“Trust me honey… Clyde likes you just fine. More than fine.” Mellie says. “And just between you an’ me… he’d be lucky to have ya. And you him. Ain’t no one more loyal than my brother. Well ‘cept maybe me o’course.” Rey smiles and laughs along. 

Rey watches as Mellie slathers her hair in dye and folds each piece into foil. She knows Mellie wouldn’t go too far and overall she trusts her. Rey likes her a lot and she’s glad to have another friend so quickly. And after a few minutes Melllie speaks again. 

“He took you to the bookshop right?” Rey nods. “He doesn’t take anyone there; it’s his little hidey hole, so to say. Since we were kids he’s loved that place and… after he got back from his last tour… after his hand got taken… he practically lived there.” she tells Rey. “Chewie, bless his heart; let him stay overnight… all day… through hell and high water. He… didn’t leave for weeks… he felt safe there.” Rey can feel tears in her eyes and Mellie sighs. “Don’t shed tears fer him honey… he may be worth ‘em but he wouldn’t take ‘em.” Rey just nods and Mellie smiles. “But… don’t you worry none ‘bout that now. You’re here in my chair and when my brother comes back ‘t get ya, he’s going to drool.” Rey laughs and nods her head. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

-

-

Rey runs her fingers through her new hair and quickly turns to gather Mellie in a hug. The two embrace and Rey thanks her. 

“I love it, I mean… wow.” she tells her. “Like… that color. I never, never would have asked for it.” Rey’s hair has a slight auburn running through it and is just slightly trimmed to look jagged. 

“What can I say?” Mellie says. “I’m a hair whisperer.” Rey laughs and nods. 

“Is that on your business card?”

“Oh honey no need. People already know.” Mellie turns her around and fluffs her hair. She runs her fingers through it like Rey was and smiles. “Let me take ‘ur picture for m’ portfolio?”

“Of course.” Mellie smiles, takes her phone from her pocket and points to the door. 

“Outside is best. Natural light ‘n all.” and they go outside of the shop. Mellie puts Rey where she wants her and snaps a few photos over her front and back before Clyde’s truck pulls up. Mellie takes a couple more photos and when Clyde gets out of the truck, she smiles at Rey. “Let the drooling begin.” Rey laughs and turns to the man. He smiles as she does and she shrugs her shoulders. 

“What do you think?” she asks him. 

“I think ya look mighty purdy.” he says. “Good job Mel.”

“Purdy as a picture aint she. Though that has nothin’ ‘t do with my handiwork.” Rey blushes and Clyde comes a bit closer. 

“Whenever ‘ur ready.” he tells her. She nods and sighs. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” she asks. 

“No ma’am. It’s a surprise fer a reason.” 

“Okay, I guess I can except that.” she says. “Let me just pay Mellie and get my things.” Clyde nods and Rey heads back into the shop with Mellie. Once her purse is in hand, she turns to Mellie. “So, how much do I owe you?” she asks. 

“One hundred but for you… I’ll do it for fifty.” Rey rolls her eyes and gives Mellie two hundred. The girl just smiles and Rey sighs. 

“Just think of the other as your tip.” Mellie nods. 

“I think I can do that.” and they hug. Mellie runs her fingers through Rey’s hair again and smiles as she lets go. “Might be my best work yet… you’ll have to come back soon and let me do it again.”

“Oh I will…” Mellie winks and nods toward the door. 

“Go on an’ have fun, honey.”

“I will… bye.” and Rey heads out to Clyde. He helps her into his truck and once he’s inside the cab with her, she turns to him. “Okay… so…”

“I ain’t gonna tell ya.” he says. “Just enjoy the view and we’ll be there soon.”

“Fine…” and she fastens her seatbelt. And as they pull from Mellie’s salon, Rey gets a whiff of something delicious. “What’s that smell?” she asks. 

“Just a little someth’n I whipped up.”

“You cook?” she asks. 

“I ain’t no Gordon Ramsey but I can survive.” he says. “Nothin’ special just some picnic food.”

“Picnic?” she asks. 

“That… that right there is the only hint ‘ur getting little lady.” and as he says this… Rey smiles. That… that was a flirt… 

“Okay Clyde.” and she lets it be. 

-

-

Clyde parks as close as they can get to the side of the mountain and looks to Rey.

“Now, this may look average. But sure as hell… sorry… this is the best place to watch the sunset.” he tells her. “Right over there you get the most beautiful view and… I think a nice West Virginia sunset is something you should see.” she nods her head and Clyde gets out of the truck. “You can get out… this… is your surprise.” and he shuts the door. He quickly lowers the tailgate and when Rey rounds the back of the truck, she smiles. 

“Clyde…” there in the bed of his truck is a mattress, blankets and pillows. A cooler is sat there up front and Clyde feels proud. He… worked hard on this… “This is so cool…” and she hops up into the bed. She lays back onto her back and Clyde smiles. “I… I never knew you could do this to a truck.”

“I thought a big city girl like you wouldn’t know ‘bout a truck bed picnic so… I thought I should give ya one.” and he grabs the picnic basket from the backseat. He puts it near her feet and lifts himself up near her. She sits up and watches as Clyde begins to unload the basket. He takes out every container of food and explains what he’s done. “Okay, so… these are roasted chicken sandwiches… and this is a rough, and I mean rough potato salad… chips, I didn’t make those...” he says with a laugh. “...and this is just some sliced fruit and I got whipped cream too.” he tells her. “Beer of course but I have some soda too…” 

“Clyde this is so thoughtful… thank you.” he nods. 

“I hope ya like it… I mean… I know there could be better but-” and he feels her head lay on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees her clutching onto his prosthetic. 

“No… there couldn’t be…” Clyde lets himself smile and sighs. 

“Hope ur hungry darlin’.”

“Oh I am honeybun, always.” Clyde smiles again at the pet name and hands her a plate. 

“Food and a sunset… a good way to end the day I think.” he says. 

“I agree…” and he opens up the containers. 

“Help ‘urself.” and the smile on his face doesn’t go anywhere as she serves herself a plateful. He hopes he did okay… it all tasted fine back at the house but he’s not sure if it’s as good as she’d like it to be. But, as he watches her eat… she seems to like it. She’s not picking at what’s on her plate… or chewing really slow… she eating it like he’s seen her eat everything else this week, with enthusiasm. Clyde takes a bite of his sandwich and turns his head. It’ll be a few until the sunset so they have a little time to just eat. 

He keeps his eyes on the horizon and he and Rey chit chat as they eat. Mostly about books, some about their hobbies… and what Rey’s going to do when she gets back to LA. Clyde frowns at the thought of her leaving but makes himself smile as she talks about it. She’s happy to go back and he’s happy that she is… but… he doesn’t want her to go. 

After they’re done eating the savory food, he brings out the fruit and whipped cream and as Rey digs in, he lets himself lay back onto the pillows. He keeps his eyes on the sun and when it’s about time, he sits upward. He scoots to the end of the tailgate and smiles. 

“Okay, this is it.” she puts down her plate and Clyde watches as her eyes lay on the sunset. And… he wishes he had a phone to take her picture. She looks so beautiful in this light… 

And then…

“Come here.” Clyde looks and sees her phone in her hand. She holds it out in front of her and looks to him. “Come here.” she says again. Clyde gets as close as he can and looks into the phone screen. She smiles and when he doesn’t, she sighs. “I know you can smile honeybun.” and with that word… he smiles. She takes a couple pictures and puts her phone down after she snaps a picture of the sunset. Clyde keeps the smile on his face and doesn’t let his eyes go from her. The hues of pink, purple and orange light up her eyes and he sighs. 

“...Rey?” 

“Yeah?” she asks. 

“...can I kiss you?” he asks her. She turns to him and he swears the biggest smile is planted on her face. 

“...I thought you’d never ask.” and she turns her body, so she’s facing him. He turns as well and she leans in. Clyde smiles and slowly leans in so their lips are barely touching. He watches her lips a moment and as gently as he can… presses his lips to hers. Her lips move against his and he can’t help his hand as it goes from his thigh and to her neck. He keeps her still and when she ends the kiss, he looks into her eyes. It only lasts a moment though because she leans back in for another. He laughs into her kiss and makes sure to bury this moment into his memory. Something to help aid his sleep… something to look back on when things get rough… 

And Clyde pulls away. He looks back to the sunset a moment and then back to Rey. Her smile is still there and he smiles back before she kisses his lips once more. Her hand goes to his thigh and he quickly ends this kiss. Not too far today… the kiss was enough… and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment… 

Clyde lays back into the pillows again and lets himself shut his eyes. It was only a small kiss… but deep down… he feels that there’s something more to it. Love. Yeah he’s only known her at most a whole week but… people have known each other less and said the L-word… he knows he won’t but… it’s there. Sitting on his tongue… begging to be said… 

He doesn’t lay there long before he feels her lay next to him. She lays her head on his chest and he gently puts his prosthetic around her. He’s careful not to press her skin too harshly and he hears her sigh. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, Clyde” she says. Clyde smiles and nods his head before letting himself kiss the top of her head. 

“...I know.” he says. “...I know.” and he holds her closer as the sun sets in front of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	5. When You Say Nothing At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy feelings com in’ your way! 
> 
> Caution; there is mention of PTSD and it’s symptoms in this chapter.

Chapter Five- When You Say Nothing At All

-

-

Rey walks around the small antique shop with Clyde behind her and makes a mental note to bring a bigger suitcase next time she’s here. There’s so many things she wants but knows there isn’t much more room in her bag. It’s already filled with clothes, books and a few audities she found while shopping around with Mellie. She sure she won’t be able to fit much more inside but… maybe one or two things from here. Clyde said it was the best antique shop in Boone County and she believes him. Everything is so gorgeous here and well taken care of. She isn’t sure what she’s going to go home with but she’s sure she’ll find something. She takes a left down another row and when she turns to look to Clyde, she sees that he’s gone. She looks around her, heads back down where she came from and sees him at the register. She watches as he shoves something wrapped in tissue paper into his pocket and goes up to him. The lady behind the counter with the pastel purple hair makes Rey smile and as she gets to Clyde the lady looks to her and winks. 

“You youngin’ are lucky. No one else in this town has been able to get this boy outta his shell.” she says as she walks away. Rey smiles and looks to Clyde. There’s a small hint of blush on his cheeks so she goes around, takes his hand in hers and walks. 

“Not even… Rose at the diner…?” 

“Rose?” he asks. “Uh… no I… I never really thought ‘bout her that way.” 

“She… she seemed to like you. She was all smiles…”

“...she’s a friend.” he tells her. “Never even been alone with her.” his hand tightens around hers and she takes that as reassurance. Rey stops the subject for a few minutes but as they walk around… she has to ask…

“Why aren’t you married?” she asks. “Or at least dating… I mean… you’re… you’re great…” she mutters. 

“Jimmy was always the charmer… the one all the girls flocked too… and…” he trails off. “I never really had the kind of confidence he has… and I don’t take well to flirting… never really know if it’s genuine.”

“Why not?”

“...bullies… can really mess with ya...” he says. “Once… this purdy girl from senior class asked me out… and I thought… hey this is nice. Then… she never showed… just some guys from the basketball team… they laughed…” Rey frowns and holds his hand tighter. “Ereytime I think a lady might be flirtin’... I think it’s like back then and I want to run.” He says. “And after I got back from my tours… without my arm… things didn’t really get better. For… obvious reasons. Sure there were some girls that I dated… but… after a while… I knew it wouldn’t work.” he explains. “And… I don’ know… I never really wanted anything with anybody till you…” he admits. “I never wanted t’… try harder...” Rey smiles and leans her head on his arm. “And… ‘ur leaving…” he mutters. Rey pauses and sighs. 

“Yeah… but, I’ll come back…”

“...I know.” and they walk through the store. 

-

Rey smiles up at Clyde as he opens the door for her as they exit the antique shop. She watches as he puts the small table clock and framed photo she found into the back and closes the door. And when she goes to open the door, he stops her. She smiles up at him as he opens the door for her but then...

BANG

Rey flinches as a truck backfires on the road and sighs. 

“Geeze that scared me.” she says. And she waits for Clyde to open her door the rest of the way… but… he doesn’t move. “Clyde?” Rey looks up to him and sees his eyes are shut tight. “Clyde… are you okay?” she looks down and sees his hand is almost white it’s gripping onto the door handle so hard. She goes to touch his arm but he jolts away from her and puts his back to the truck. She holds her hand to her chest and feels tears swell in her eyes. She just watches him a moment and she can see him shiver. “Clyde…” she whispers. “Clyde…” she takes out her phone and quickly calls Mellie. After a few moments of ringing, she answers. 

“Hey’ya girl, what’s up?” she answers. 

“Um… um I don’t know what’s wrong with Clyde.” she cries. “He… he’s just shaking and he won’t open his… his eyes.” she says without looking away from him. 

“What happened?” Mellie asks. 

“Um… we came out of the antique store and a truck backfired um… um and he won’t move.”

“Okay… okay hon, it’s alright. He’s just having a flashback…”

“That… that doesn’t sound alright Mellie.”

“Well it’s not really… but all you can do is calm him. Tell him you’re there… that everything’s okay…” she tells her. “Tell him he’s home. Gently take hold of his hands and hold him tight.” 

“But, he… he flinched away from me when I tried to touch him…”

“It’s okay hon. Just do it.” Mellie says. “Which antique store?”

“Um…” Rey looks to the painted window and sighs as she reads. “Amilyn’s Antiques…” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in two shakes... just try and calm him as much as you can, alright?”

“O-okay…” and she hangs up the phone. Rey puts her phone in her pocket and takes a deep breath. “Clyde?” she whispers as she takes the few steps between them. “Clyde… honeybun…” she gently puts her hands on his hand that’s still clenched and sighs as he tries to jolt away. “Clyde… it’s okay.” she tells him. “Everything’s okay… you’re home… you’re here with me and… and it’s okay…” she tries to say without crying. She rubs her hands over his and moves one hand to his opposite arm. She rubs his shoulder and sighs. “Clyde… it’s okay.” She watches as his face slightly relaxes and keeps talking to him. “You’re okay… you’re in no danger… trust me honeybun…” she lays her head on his chest and breathes in his cologne. “I have you… I won’t let anything hurt you…” she cries. “I’m here… I’m here…” and then... she feels him relax in her arms. And… his prosthetic goes around her body. She smiles into his shirt and sighs. “You’re okay…” she whispers. He doesn’t say anything but she hears him breathe. “You’re okay… it’s okay…” she stays quiet for a few moments and then… he speaks softly, almost to where she can’t hear him. 

“Are you okay?” Rey sighs and looks up at his face. But… his eyes are still closed. 

“...yes but I’m not worried about me. How are you?” she asks. 

“...I’m okay.” 

“Are… are you sure?” she asks. He just nods his head and she looks to the side. She sees Mellie’s car pull up and sighs. “I… I called Mellie, I… I didn’t know what to do.” she tells him. He doesn’t say anything and Rey watches as Mellie walks over to them. Her bright green shirt almost blinds her and Rey sees a water bottle in her hand. Mellie gets closer and she puts her hand on Clyde’s shoulder. 

“Hey bro… are ya doing okay?” she asks. Clyde just nods and Mellie sighs. She holds out the water bottle and smiles up at her brother. “Drink this… slowly…” Clyde takes the bottle from her and Rey reluctantly lets him go. She just watches as he drinks the water and sighs. Mellie gets closer to Rey and puts her arm around her. “You did good hon… you did good…” Rey shuts her eyes and puts her hands over her face a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“Did I? I mean… I didn’t… know what to do…”

“All you can do is calm him when it happens… but he’ll be fine trust me. Maybe you should drive back to the bar though, hm?” Rey nods her head and looks back to Clyde. 

“I don’ wanna go to the bar…” he mutters. 

“Okay… where do you want to go?” Rey asks. 

“I wanna go home…” Rey nods and sighs. 

“Okay, I’ll take you home then…” and she opens the door for him. “In you go.” Clyde looks to her and sighs. “Get in.” she tells him. Clyde does as she says and Rey closes the door behind him. 

“You haven’t been to the house, have ya?” asks Mellie. 

“No.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be able to tell ya the way fine.” she says. “See ya later.” they smile at each other and Rey gets into the driver’s side. She buckles up before she looks to Clyde and smiles. “Clyde…”

“Ya?”

“Which way?” she asks. 

“Uh… turn right…” she nods her head, starts the truck, puts it into drive and pulls out of the parking lot. 

-

Clyde keeps his eyes on Rey as she gets him a glass of water from the kitchen and sighs. He… didn’t want her to ever see him that way but… now… now she has. And all he sees is worry in her eyes. All he remembers was a loud bang and… all he could hear after that was booming all around him… screaming… and he felt pain in his arm. He holds onto his prosthetic and sighs. Then… he heard her voice. She was calling him back… trying to get him away from whatever path he was heading down… 

She walks over to him, hands him the glass and he thanks her. She just stands there and he sighs. 

“You can sit… please make ‘urself at home.” she nods her head and takes a seat next to him. “I… I’m sorry you had to see that.” he drawls. “I… I can’t control how… how I react sometimes.” he explains. 

“It’s fine Clyde… I… I understand.” she says. “Is it just loud noises?”

“Mos’ly… but not always. If I know it’s coming I’m fine but it’s when it happen ‘outta nowhere… is when it startles me. And… sometimes… smells but… that’s rare.” 

“What… what do you see?” she asks. “Or… do you not want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s alright… um… I don’ see nothin’, it’s mostly noises that I remember. And… pain…” he says. “I… I can feel my arm… being blow-… taken.” he corrects himself. “I wouldn’t say I'm used to it but… it’s gotten easier…”

“Clyde…”

“I… I mean it’s hard. And scary.” he admits. “But… I can get over it once I have a few minutes to myself…’

“Do you want me to leave?” she asks. 

“God no.” he answers way too quickly. “Um… unless… you wanna go…”’

“No… I don’t…” and she puts her hand on his thigh. Clyde sighs and lets himself lay his head on her shoulder. “It’s okay…” she says. “I’m here…” Clyde closes his eyes and breathes in. Yes… yes she is… 

-

Clyde watches as Rey shoots pool with Mellie and smiles as she throws her arms up. She almost spills her jack and coke but stops herself. He can hear her laugh and when Hux pats his shoulder, he turns to him. 

“Yeah?”

“She really leavin’?” he asks. 

“...yeah. Tomorra’.”

“When is she coming back?”

“...I don’ know.” Hux smiles at his boss and when he walks away Clyde turns back to Rey. He sees her smiling and can’t help but smile too. He doesn’t want her to go… but… he’s not willing to make her unhappy… just for his sake…

When it’s time for the bar to close… Rey holds onto Mellie as they say goodbye. The girls hug for what seems like ever and Clyde smiles as she sees Mellie clutch onto Rey’s shirt. She’s going to miss her too…

“Now, ‘ur gonna come back soon, right?” she asks. 

“Of course I will… I think I found my home away from home.” Mellie finally lets her go and sees tears in both of their eyes. They really bonded over Rey’s time here… and Clyde wishes Sadie could have met Rey as well. But her momma had her busy with her junior cooking classes during the weekend. So… they’ll have to meet when Rey comes back next time. 

“Okay hon, I’ll see you soon. Text me.”

“I will.” and they hug once more before Mellie waves to Clyde and heads to the door. Clyde watches as Rey rubs her eyes and sighs. 

“Sorry, ‘ur sad…”

“No… it’s okay. I just… don’t like goodbyes…” and she comes over to the bar. “What’s the plan?”

“Um, I have’ta clean up since Hux had to leave. So… if ya don’t mind waitin’, or I could go an’ get Mellie to take ya back.”

“No… I’ll wait. Even better, I’ll help.” and she jumps off her stool. Clyde smiles as she starts to grab empty glasses,

“Thank ya… though you don’ have ‘t.”

“I want to…” Clyde smiles, goes to the jukebox and turns it up slightly before joining her. Clyde grabs the broom and watches as Rey starts to wipe down the bar. He just watches her a moment and when she turns to him… he looks down as quickly as he can. He moves the broom across the floor and when he feels Rey come up to him… he stops. “Clyde?” he looks down at her and smiles. 

“Yeah darlin’?” she just looks at him a moment and sighs. 

“...nothing.” and she goes to wipe down a table. Clyde sighs and knows… she wants some kind of reassurance… she wants to know how he feels. Their kiss the other day meant something but Clyde… he’s worried he’s going to mess this up. He sweeps for a few more minutes and when the next song turns on… he makes a decision… 

His daddy always said… when you can’t say what you're feeling… show it. And that’s exactly what he needs to do. Clyde leans the broom against the counter, goes to Rey and takes the rag from her hands. She looks up to him and he takes her hand in his. 

“Dance with me?” he asks her. Rey smiles up at him and nods her head. 

“I’d love to…” and he gently pulls her out into an empty space. The music floats around them and Clyde sighs at the lyrics… maybe… just maybe this song is true for them. If he can’t say it… maybe he can show her. 

**_~All day long I can hear people talking aloud_ **

**_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_ **

**_Old Mr. Webster could never define_ **

**_What's being said between your heart and mine~_ **

He moves with her around the floor and smiles when she looks up at him. He sees something in her eyes and sighs. 

“I… I ain’t good with words…” he admits. 

“I know… and that’s okay honeybun…” she leans her head to his chest and Clyde smiles. He lays his head on hers and sighs at the feeling of her hand in his… her body against his own…

**_~The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_ **

**_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_ **

**_The touch of our hands say you'll catch me if ever I fall_ **

**_You say it best when you say nothing at all~_ **

Clyde lets himself twirl Rey in his arms and she giggles. He pulls her as close as she’ll get and looks down into her eyes. He leans down slightly, and Rey puts her lips to his. Clyde shuts his eyes as they kiss and when she ends it, he sighs. 

“I’m sorry I ain’t better at this darlin’...” Rey smiles up at him and puts a hand to his face. She runs a thumb over his cheek and kisses his lips once more. 

“You’re perfect Clyde…” she lays her head back on his chest and he puts his arms around her. He holds her close and wishes… he had the courage to tell her how he feels. 

-

-

Clyde walks with Rey to her rental car and puts her bags into the backseat. But, before he shuts the door, he quickly slips the small white box into her bag. He zips the bag back up and shuts the door. He goes around to the driver’s side and smiles down at her. She smiles back and sighs. 

“So… I’ll call the bar when I get back to LA.”

“Okay, sounds good…”

“Um… when-”

“You can come back anytime darlin’.” he tells her. “You don’ even have t’ call ‘r nothin’. Just come on over… I’ll be here.” she nods her head and goes into his arms. He wraps his arms around her and shuts his eyes. They stay like this for a few moments and when she goes to pull away… he doesn’t let her. He keeps her in his arms and sighs. 

“Clyde…” he hears. Clyde tightens his grip and Rey’s hands rub his back. “I’ll come back soon… you won’t even miss me.” she tells her. 

“Already do…” he whispers. And he lets her go. He smiles down at her and he feels her hands are still on him. “You better get goin’ darlin’. You don’ wanna miss ‘ur plane.” she nods her head and puts her arms around him once more. Clyde hugs her again and inahales the scent of her shampoo before leaning back. She stares up at him and he leans down. She goes on her tippie toes and presses her lips to his. Clyde sighs as they kiss and smiles down at her. “Safe travels now…” and he lets her go. 

“Bye Clyde…”

“Bye darlin’...” and she gets into the car. Clyde takes a step back and watches as she pulls from the parking lot. He keeps an eye on her car as she drives away and sighs. She’s leaving again… and… he doesn't know when she’ll come back…

-

-

Rey plops down onto her couch and lays her head back. She’s home… finally. She stopped at a pizza place near her house and got a slice so she wouldn’t have to leave again. And now… there’s nothing to do. Finn and Poe said they’d take her to lunch the day after tomorrow so she’ll have a couple days to herself. 

She breathes in a moment and looks at her bags. She knows if she doesn’t unpack now… she won’t until she needs her suitcase again. So she gets off her butt and drags her bags into her bedroom. She throws them onto her bed and un-zips the top of her suitcase. And before she can move a few things, she sees a small white box. She knows that isn’t hers though… 

She takes it in hand and opens it. Inside is a small piece of notebook paper and a round silver locket. There’s engravings of flowers and leaves on it and Rey smiles. It’s so beautiful… 

She unfolds the paper and reads what’s written inside. 

_ Darlin’ _

_ I am so sorry I don’t have the gumption to tell you this outloud. I know we’ve only known each other a short amount of time but the moment I saw you I knew you were the girl for me. And I want nothing more than to be with you, Rey.  _

_ I hope I gave you enough warm memories of me… until you come back into my arms.  _

_ I love you.  _

_ Your honeybun, Clyde  _

Rey wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles down at the paper. He loves her… that gentleman… that sweet man… 

She cries into her hands and wishes she would have seen this before she left West Virginia… she would have never left. She knows she has a life here but… a life with Clyde… seems so certain. She wipes her eyes again and re reads the letter before she looks back to the necklace. He… he bought something at the antique store… before she found him again and… she thinks… it was this. She quickly puts the necklace around her neck and looks at herself in the mirror. She runs her fingers along the silver and smiles. She loves it… and… she loves Clyde… so now… she just has to get back to him. 

She empties out her suitcase and plans to refill it when she hears her doorbell ring. She goes to the door, opens it with the deadbolt and who’s there, shocks her. 

“Hi there darlin’...” 

“Clyde…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	6. Quite The View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re not in Boone County anymore!

Chapter Six - Quite The View 

-

-

Clyde looks through the small opening of the door and sees Rey. Finn gave him the right information, thank god. He was so worried he would be staring at some stranger. 

“Hi there darlin’...” he says. She looks up at him and she whispers his name. 

“Clyde…” and she shuts the door. Clyde is shocked by the action but before he can think… she opens the door all of the way. He can see her eyes are red and swollen and he goes to ask what’s wrong when she throws herself into his arms. He holds her close and sighs as she speaks. “Clyde…” she whispers again. “What… what are you doing here?” She asks. 

“...I missed you.” He admits. 

“I missed you too… but.. but I barely got home…”

“Old army buddy ‘a mine got me on the next flight outta Huntington…” he explains. She lets go of him slightly and looks up at him. Rey just smiles and Clyde realizes she’s wearing the locket he bought her. “Oh… ya like it then?” He asks. She touches the locket and nods her head. 

“Of course I do. And… and I love you too Clyde.” Clyde can’t help but smile and she leans upward. She kisses his lips a moment then speaks. “I love you so much…” Clyde holds onto her as tight as he can and smiles. 

“I… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you while you were back home.”

“It’s fine… I understand.” 

“I do love you though darlin’.” he tells her. “I… I don’ think I ever loved anyone as much as I love you…” Rey just smiles up at him and he sees something in her eyes. Something… new. 

“Would… you like to come inside?” she asks. 

“Yes, thank ya.” and he lets her go just long enough to pick up his carry on bag and get inside her apartment. “Where can I-?”

“Anywhere’s fine.” she says as he hears her lock the door behind them. He sets his bag near the light grey couch and goes to speak when her arms wrap around his neck. She pulls him down to her and their lips collide. He moans into her mouth and feels her tongue against his own. His cock hardens at the assault and he almost growls as she bites into his lower lip. 

“Rey… dalrin’, um…”

“Please… I… I want you Clyde…” he moans as her lips take ahold of his again and pulls away. 

“Um, you sure, I mean-”

“I’m so sure… hell I wanted you since the moment you called me  _ darlin’ _ that first night we met…” she begins to pepper his face with kisses and he savors the feeling of her lips on his skin. She kisses across his cheeks, nose, forehead and begins to nibble at his ears. He can’t form a single thought except getting her to a bed. He lets his hand move down her body and hears her sigh. “Please… please make love to me…”

“...that I can do.” and he quickly lifts her upwards. Her legs go around his body and he holds her up. She begins to kiss him again and he takes a breath before she starts again. “Bedroom.” he mutters. 

“To the right.” Clyde carries her in the direction she said and he sees there’s obstacles in the way. Her travel bags are on the bed, along with clothes and other things. He gently sets her down and she groans. “I’m sorry… I… I was packing when you rang.”

“Packin’? Fer what?” he asks. 

“...I… I just found your note and… I was repacking to come see you.” Clyde smiles and watches as she throws everything from her bed, revealing the sunflower coated sheets and comforter. “I… I was planning on heading back.”

“Guess I got here just in time then.” he says. She smiles up at him and he watches as she begins to unbutton her jeans. “Um… maybe we could, go a little slow. I mean… I don’ wanna rush ya darlin’.”

“Clyde… you are ever the gentleman.” she says. She drops her jeans down and lifts her t-shirt from her body. She throws her clothes to the side and he gulps as he sees the dark green underthings against her tan skin. “But… I want you so bad…” she comes closer and she begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. He lets her do as she wishes and once his undershirt is showing, she begins to kiss all over his pale skin. He helps by untucking his shirts then starting to undo his prosthetic. He places the black piece into the bedside table and watches as Rey moves his shirt from his body. It falls to the ground and he lifts the other layer off himself. He begins to undo his belt and watches as Rey throws the covers back. He shimmies his jeans down and before he can do anything else, she takes hold of him. She kisses him again and again and Clyde thinks he’ll faint. He kisses her back with all his might and lays her down onto the bed. He gently goes over her and sighs as he hands go over his back and sides. He moves down onto his elbows and lets himself kiss down her neck. He hears her sigh and he sucks a bit of skin into his mouth before going lower. “Clyde…” he hears. He lowers himself down to her panties and softly inhales before kissing the wet spot he sees. He sits up slightly, removes her panties and lays back down. “Clyde, you don’t have to-”

“I want to… I want to…” and he softly runs his tongue over her lips. Her legs move in slight little jolts and he runs his tongue around her clit a few times before she pulls on his hair. He hisses as he looks up at her and he sighs as he sees her face. 

“You… now…” she demands. 

“Yes ma’am.” and he climbs over her body. Clyde begins to kiss and suck at her neck and feels her legs go around him. He moves his hips against her and hears her groan. He knows… he knows what she means. He quickly gets off her, takes off his boxers and socks and before he goes back to her, watches as she undoes her bra. She throws it onto their pile of clothes and Clyde goes back over her. He looks down into her eyes and smiles as she puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her lips and lets his tongue slip inside her mouth before he ends it. “I love you…” he whispers. 

“I love you too…” and she kisses him again. He hands go to his head, tangle into his dark locks and keep him in place as she kisses him. He moans into her mouth and lets himself rub his cock against her stomach before moving himself lower. He kisses her neck as he positions himself at her opening and stops. 

“Um.”

“I’m clean.” she mutters. “Are… are you?”

“Yeah… um but what if…”

“If you want a condom there’s some in the drawer.” she says. “I don’t mind either way.” Clyde looks to the side, props himself on his injured arm and opens the drawer next to the bed. He searches with his hand and soon retrieves a condom. He sits up, rips the package open and slips it on himself. He lines himself back up and before he pushes inside her, she speaks. “Why are you so good?” she asks. 

“Don’ know… uh… I just… I try to be.” she smiles up at him, runs her hand down his cheek and holds him. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…” and she kisses his lips again. Clyde slowly pushes into his partner and groans as he feels her stretch around him. 

“Fuck…” he mutters. 

“Thought good ol’ boys don’t cuss in front of a lady.” she teases with a breathless voice. 

“They do in bed.” he assures her and he presses into her deeper. 

-

-

Rey wakes up, stretches her arms above her head and sighs as a small light shines to her. She opens her eyes and looks around the slightly dark room and sees Clyde peaking out her bedroom window through her blinds. By the light she can tell it’s sundown… 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” she asks. He turns to her and she can see a smile on his face. 

“Different than what I’m used t’ that’s fer sure.” and he walks over to the bed. He takes a seat and Rey sighs. “Sleepy still?” he asks. 

“No.. hungry though…” she mutters. 

“Want me t’ run out and get’ya somethin’?” he asks. “I’d cook fer ya but… you don’ have much in your fridge. I pilfered; sorry.” 

“Don’t be, you’re so welcome to anything and everything here. And yeah… I don’t fill up if I’m going to be gone. It just goes bad. I’ll have to run to the store later.” She feels his hand on her leg and smiles. “I’ll order some take out; have it delivered.” she says. “But for now… can we lay here, cuddle a bit?” she asks. He nods his head and lays down next to her. She puts her leg over his hip and scoots closer. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too darlin’.” 

“Um… why… why did you come?” she asks. 

“I missed you fer one… but… I knew no more than a’ moment after ya left that I should have told ya to stay…” 

“Why didn’t you?” she asks. 

“...I didn’t want you to stay just cuz I asked you to.” he says. 

“I wanted to stay… and… I think the next time I go… I will.”

“I’d like that.” he tells her. “Lots.” she smiles and he sighs. “But… you have’a life here…”

“I know but… a life with you… I don’t know…” she trails off. His hand kneads her thigh and he sighs. 

“Go on…”

“...it seems so right. Don’t… don’t you think?” she asks. 

“I do… I flew almost three-thousand miles to say I loved you.” her smile grows and she sighs. “I love you.” he says. 

“I love you too Clyde…” she puts her face to his chest and breathes in before closing her eyes. They lay there a few moments and then, he stomach growls. 

“Food?” he asks. 

“Food.” she answers back. Clyde releases her and she gets out of bed. She hurries to her dresser and begins to look for something to wear when she hears Clyde sigh behind her. She turns around with a shirt in hand and sees him with his arm behind his head, watching her. “Can I help you?” she asks. 

“Nah… just enjoyin’ the view.” she can’t help but giggle and she sighs. 

“Get dressed, I’ll take you to my favorite spot.”

“Yes ma’am.” and he gets off the bed. She watches him a moment as he gathers his jeans and smiles. 

“Quite the view indeed.” Clyde smiles at her, walks over and kisses her forehead. 

-

-

Clyde walks with Rey’s hand in his along the LA streets. They drove in her car for a little bit and now they are at this alley full of food trucks. She points to a few; telling him her favorite items from each and Clyde just listens. He’s able to see her hiding spots now… what makes her feel safe and happy. He had more than enough time to show Rey his and he’s happy that she’s showing hers. He peeks down at their conjoined hands and smiles as she pulls him along. She finally stops at the one she wants and smiles. 

“Okay this place does gourmet grilled cheese.” she tells him. “Do you like grilled cheese?” she asks. 

“Haven’t had one since I was young but ya.”

“Great.” she points to the menu and Clyde reads through the chalk markings. “I’m going to get the one with ham and spinach; with the vegetable soup.” Clyde picks a few he’s like to try and looks down at Rey. 

“Um, whicha’ think?” he asks. “The three meat or the plain one?” 

“I think a big man like you would like the three meat. And best part, you can pick which meats you want.”

“Oh, that might be good then.”

“And the tomato soup is amazing too. So you should get that.”

“Alright. And I think I want the ham… the pulled pork and the bacon.” he says. 

“Pork all around.” she laughs. He laughs along and they finally get to the front of the line. Rey orders for the both of them and Clyde smiles as she hands him a plastic cup of pink lemonade. “Best in town.” she says. Clyde watches as Rey pays and thanks her. 

“Thank ya, I would a’-”

“I know, but you treated me the whole time I was in your part of the world, so let me do the same honeybun.” Clyde smiles. 

“Alright. If ya wanna.” and he takes a sip of the lemonade. 

“I do.” and after a moment, she hands him a to-go container. She leads him to an empty picnic table and sits down. “Okay, dig in.” Clyde watches as she opens her container and takes a bite of her sandwich. He just keeps his eyes on her a few moments and she sighs when her eyes meet his. “Eat Clyde.” he opens his container, looks down at the food and does as she says. 

-

-

Rey lays her head on Clyde’s chest and let her eyes slowly close as he read out the words of Jane Austen… 

“Okay… where were we… ah, here we go.  _ “And so ended his affection,” said Elizabeth impatiently. “There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in drivin’ away love.”  _ Clyde drawed.  _ “I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love,” said Darcy. “Of a fine, stout, healthy love ‘t may. Everythin’ nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only’a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely ‘way.”  _

“Clyde?” she asks. 

“Yeah darlin’?” he asks. 

“How… how long are you staying?” 

“I didn’t get a return ticket…” he says. “I… I wanted t’ make sure we had enough time t’gether.” she smiles and nuzzles closer to his chest. 

“Okay… so we have time…”

“We have all the time in the word…”

“Good… read more please?” she asks.

“Okay… um…  _ Darcy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Elizabeth tremble lest her mother should be exposin’ herself again. She longed to speak, but could think of nothin’ to say… _ ” Rey listens to Clyde read and feels herself drift off into their own little world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	7. Long Way From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating like always lol

Chapter Seven - Long Way From Home

-

-

Clyde sits beside Rey and waits for her friends to show up. He already knows Finn but he’s going to meet Poe now; Finn’s husband. They’re at a brunch restaurant and Clyde kind of feels out of place. It’s a little fancier than he’s comfortable with but Rey assured him that it’s not as fancy as it looks and that he’s right where he should be.  _ With me.  _ Clyde smiles as he remembers her words and listens to her talk about what they’re going to do while he’s here. There’s more than a dozen restaurants she wants to show him, a couple book stores, a record place and a beach she loves to go to. He tells her he’s up for anything she wants to do and she smiles. 

“I hope you like it here… I know it’s a little busy for you but, it can be a lot of fun.”

“I’m sure as long s’ I’m with you, I’ll have fun.” she lay her head on his arm and he kisses her hair. “Where to after lunch?” he asks. 

“Um, not too sure. Tomorrow we’ll go to the beach though.”

“I didn’t bring swim trunks.” he says. 

“We’ll go to a shop after lunch then. Get you a pair.” he nods his head and then he sees Finn walk into the restaurant. He watches as Rey smiles as the two men come into view and she stands. Clyde gets out of the booth as well and watches as the three hug each other. And once Rey lets go of the Finn, she turns to Clyde. 

“Finn, you know Clyde.” they shake hands and Finn smiles. 

“Nice to see you again. Glad to hear you found the place okay.”

“Thanks ‘t you.” he says. 

“Poe, this is Clyde.” Clyde turns to the other man with the tan skin and smiles. He holds out his hand but instead the man hugs him. 

“Great to meet you.” Clyde pats the man’s back and he laughs. 

“Same t’ you.” the man lets him go and smiles. 

“So, you’re Clyde…”

“That I am.”

“Well… all I have to say is you better take care of our girl. If not, we’ll make sure you never make it back to West Virginia.” Clyde laughs and sighs. 

“I have no intentions of hurting her, I promise ya that. She’s… she’s really somethang special.”

“She is.” says Poe. “Hungry Rey?” he asks. 

“You know it. You’re lucky I haven’t eaten the table cloth.” she says with a laugh. Rey gets into the booth and Clyde goes in behind her. She puts her hand on his and he smiles as they look through the menus. 

-

-

After Rey excuses herself from the group Clyde makes small talk with the men across from him. They ask about his business, he asks about theirs. And he learns that Poe is a wedding planner. He jokes that he’ll take care of Clyde and Rey’s wedding and it makes Clyde blush. He wishes… 

“So, where has Rey taken you to eat so far?” asks Finn. 

“Uh, some truck that makes grilled cheese… the bakery that does honeybuns, though we’ve both agreed that the ones back home are better.” he says with a laugh. “Uh and here. But if I counted right she wants to take me to overa’ dozen.”

“I’m sure. Meal time is her favorite time.” 

“I’ve noticed. I mean she can eat like no one I’ve ever seen.”he says. “Like she can’t get enough.” Finn frowns and Clyde stops. “What’I say?” he asks. 

“Nothing, it’s just… we thought she would have told you.”

“Told me what?” 

“Maybe you should ask her.” says Poe. “We… she should tell you.”

“Oh… kay…” and Clyde sees Rey come back to the table. He smiles as she gets closer and watches as she starts to eat her pasta. 

-

-

Rey picks up a pair of green swim trunks and holds them up to Clyde. 

“How about these ones?” she asks. 

“Maybe…” she watches as Clyde looks through the rows of options and sighs. He’s been kind of quiet since lunch but then again… he’s quiet a lot of the time. But she can tell… it’s different. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. 

“Ya, why?” he asks as he picks up another pair. 

“You just seem quiet…”

“Oh… sorry.”

“Don’t be, just… if there’s something on your mind…”

“There is, um… Poe and Finn… they said you, well they didn’ say much but they said I should ask you bout why you like food so much…” Rey’s heart skips a beat and she sighs. She knows she would have to tell me soon but… when she was ready. 

“Um… okay. Yeah… I just…”

“If ya don’ wanna tell me I understand.” he says. “I know that sometimes it’s better t’ keep some things to urself.” 

“No… I want to tell you.” she tells me. “I just… I don’t know. It’s not a happy story.”

“Well to be fair… I haven’t been a ray of sunshine either darlin’.” she smiles and sighs. 

“I told you I was in a found child home until I was eighteen.” she starts. “And well... um… my guardian… wasn’t the best man. He… he wouldn’t feed me all of the time. Any of us really but… mostly me. He didn’t like me for whatever reason and… I don’t know… food… food is special for me.” she says. “I mean… I like it, ya know. But… some part of me… always thinks that I won’t get enough. That… I won’t eat everyday. Some part of my mind still believes I’m back there… and maybe the meal in front of me is… the only one I’ll have for awhile so... I eat lots.” she looks up at Clyde and just sees him watching her. “I know it’s… silly...”

“It’s not.” he says. “It’s how you deal with your trauma. We all go ‘bout it differently.”

“...yeah.” Clyde smiles and she continues “And I’m kinda closed off, ya know. I don’t… let myself get too attached to people. But I guess… that doesn’t always work out. I mean… I got pretty attached to you… and quick.” She says with a smile. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling now…”

“Don’ be sorry. I like that ur talkin’‘t me. I am sorry that I brought it up though…”

“Don’t be… I should have told you earlier.” Clyde smiles and looks to the pair of trunks in his hands. 

“I like these…” he mutters. Rey nods her head at the dark blue trunks and smiles. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” and he puts his hand out to her. She takes it and they walk to the registers. 

-

-

Clyde sits on the two beach towels Rey brought with them and keeps his eyes shielded with his prosthetic hand. Rey went to get him a pair of sunglasses while he watched over their things so he’s been left alone to his own thoughts. It’s been four days since he’s been in LA and he has to admit it is nice. Traffic is hell… it’s crowded but… he’s happy to see where Rey calls home. 

“Honeybun!” Clyde smiles before he even sits up and when he looks to his right… what he sees makes his mouth drop. Coming towards him is Rey but instead of the pair of jean shorts and tank top she was wearing beforehand… she’s in a white bikini. The top is tied in a knot right between her breasts and the bottom half is accentuating her hips… “Got me a pair too.” She says as she hands him a pair of plain black sunglasses. He notices she has on a matching pair and he forces a smile as she throws her discarded clothing into the beach bag beside him. 

“T-thank ya.” She smiles and as she sits down next to him, she kisses his cheek. 

“Okay, so do you wanna snack a little first or go in?” She asks. 

“Uh… snack.” She starts to rummage through the grocery store reusable bags and she fishes out what she wants. All the while Clyde just keeps his eyes on her. He knows she was going to wear one but… seeing her smooth tan skin wrapped in the stark white material was a happy sight. Rey hands him a small cup of cut up fruit and he thanks her. He watches as she eats a moment and smiles as she looks over at him. 

“What?” she asks. 

“You’re so beautiful…” she smiles and shoves him with her arm. 

“You’re beautiful too.” Clyde smiles and let’s himself laugh his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes. He can feel the heat of the sun still on her skin… and smell the sunblock she put on before they left the apartment. “Clyde?” 

“Yes darlin’?”

“When you go back to Boone County… can I come with you?” she asks. 

“Well’a course but you just got home.” 

“I know but… I felt more at home there than I have anywhere…” Clyde smiles and listens. “I don’t know why either but I’d really love to go back.”

“When do you want to go?” he asks. 

“There’s a few more things I’d like to show you here… but maybe Friday? If that’s okay with you? I… I don’t know…”

“Anytime you want darlin’.” he tells her. “I’m here for as long as ya want me and… when we get back… you can stay forever if ya want.”

“I’ll find us some tickets then.” she says. “And… I may take you up on that you know.” Clyde smiles as kisses her shoulder. 

“I’d be happy as hell to have ya.” he feels Rey’s head lay on his and he opens his eyes. He looks out to the bright ocean and sighs. He’d like her to stay with him… always. 

-

-

Rey holds onto Clyde’s arm as they wait in line at the airport coffee shop and sighs. They’re heading back to West Virginia today and she could only find a morning flight. Which didn’t make Clyde happy. Since they’ve been together the past week she’s noticed he’s not a morning person. And what he said back in Boone County that day… about getting him out of bed with bacon… was true. The other morning he only woke up when he smelt breakfast. It made her laugh and he practically ate with his eyes closed. So, she decided to get him a coffee, though he assured her that he was fine and that he never had a fancy coffee. 

Once it’s their turn in line Rey orders herself a caramel mocha and Clyde a black coffee. 

“See? Not fancy at all.” she teases. Clyde rolls his eyes and she also orders them some breakfast sandwiches. Rey pays and they step off to the side to wait. “Sorry I couldn’t get a later flight.”

“It’s fine darlin’. I’m just grumpy in the mornin that’s all.” she lifts his hand up and kisses the back of it and smiles. 

“We’ll balance each other out, I think.” Clyde smiles back and grabs their coffee and breakfast for them. She takes her items from him and sighs. “Let’s go to our gate, we have like an hour wait now.”

“Okay, lead the way.” Rey sips on her coffee as they walk and after a few minutes they’re seated next to each other and eating. Rey checks her phone and sees a couple texts from Finn. She reads through them and smiles. He’s telling her to have a good time and to promise to come back at some point. She says she will and looks to Clyde. He’s happily chewing on his sandwich and she leans over to kiss his cheek. He smiles at her and licks his lips as he finishes his bite. “What was that for?” he asks. 

“No reason…” she says. “Just wanted to kiss you.” his smile grows and he leans over. He kisses her lips and Rey runs a hand through his dark hair. 

“I love you.” he says. 

“I love you too.” and she takes a bite of her sandwich. She looks at the flight times and smiles. She’s going back… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter!


	8. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me wanna start writing this fic lol 
> 
> Also only one more chapter left!!

Chapter Eight - Fireworks 

-

-

Clyde moves around the bar and watches as Rey types away at her laptop. She’s working on her new book and she’s decided that the bar is the ideal working area, well besides his bed that is. He woke up three or so times to her writing and it made him smile. She’s comfortable in his home… in his world… and he’s so happy. He wants her to stay and it looks like she wants to stay as well. He knows this is going fast but… deep down he’s sure this is what he’s been waiting for his whole life. Rey is the one for him… and-

“Clyde two whiskeys.” he hears Hux say. 

“Uh, yeah sure.” and he continues to work. Clyde keeps his gaze on Rey when he can and when Jimmy comes in he pats her on the back. 

“How’ya doin girl?” he asks. 

“Fine and you?”

“Good, got Sadie this weekend.” Clyde smiles at the thought of his niece and Jimmy keeps talking. “Clyde you takin’ Rey to the fair tomorra’?”

“Uh, forgot it was here actually. You wanna go to the fair?” he asks her. “It’s the big one, not like the small ones throughout the rest of the year. So they will be rides and such.” 

“Sure sounds like fun. And maybe I can finally meet Sadie.” she says. 

“Fer sure. I told her that her uncle Clyde found a purdy little girlfriend and she was all excited.” Jimmy says. “She’ll be happy to hav’a new girlfriend other than her momma and Mellie. She’s surrounded by boys most’a time.”

“I’m glad to meet her. Clyde’s told me all about her.” Jimmy smiles at her and Clyde sighs. He knows Sadie will love her…

-

-

Rey looks around at the tons of fast food trucks and carts as she walks through the main lane with Sadie tugging on her hand. 

“Oh! And this place does this han’ spun cotton candy. Not otta bags like most places.” Rey smiles as Sadie tells her all about which places are good or not and soon they find the booth that does curly fries. “Daddy! Can I have some please?!” 

“Your momma said no carbs… whatever the hell those are. Are those carbs?” Jimmy asks with a wink to Rey. Rey laughs along and Jimmy sighs. “Ah hell we just won’ tell her, right?”

“Okay daddy.” And Sadie lets go of Rey’s hand. Clyde’s arm goes around her waist and she sighs. 

“Well, I think she likes ya.” He says. 

“You think?” 

“Oh I know ‘t.” Rey smiles as she watches the young girl talking with her dad. “You havin’ a good time?” He asks. 

“I am. I’ve never been to anything like this before. Sure we have the pier but… not like this.” She watches Clyde smile and lays her head on his chest. “Hungry?” He asks. 

“Sure am. Jimmy!” She calls our. He turns around and Rey smiles. “We’re going to look for our food!”

“Kay! Catch up soon!” He yells back with a wave. Rey walks arm in arm with Clyde and she hears him sigh. 

“Do you come every year?” She asks. 

“Uh sometimes… it ain’t my favorite thing t’ do, but it’s fun t’ watch Sadie.” Rey smiles and gets in line for the pulled pork sandwiches. 

“We didn’t have to come…”

“No I wanted t’ show ya.” He says. “Don mind me, I’m just antsy today.” She smiles up at him and they move a few steps up. “Later on tonight they’ll do fireworks.”

“Oh fun. I haven’t seen those in a long time.” 

“You’ll like em. Big and bright.” She nods her head and they get to the front counter to order. 

-

-

Clyde watches as Rey and Sadie ride the carousel and waves as they pass by every time. He stands next to Jimmy and lets his brother talk his ear off like always. He tells his about what he has planned for Sadie tomorrow and how much she’s grown since the last time he saw her. Clyde waves his hand again as they pass by and Jimmy looks to him. 

“When ya’ll gonna head home?” he asks. 

“After the fireworks.” he answers. 

“Really?” Clyde looks to his brother and he nods his head. “I don’ wanna tell ya your business but… is that a good idea?” he asks. “Las’ time yo-”

“I’ll be fine Jimmy. Rey wants to see the fireworks…”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind seeing ‘em from your place.” 

“I’ll be fine.” he assures his brother. 

“Okay, whatever ya say.” and Clyde turns to the exit of the ride. Rey and Sadie run over to them and Clyde smiles. “What next darlin’?” asks Jimmy. 

“Roller Coaster!” 

“Alrighty then, let’s go.” Sadie takes Jimmy’s hand and Rey takes Clyde’s. They walk through the crowds and Rey squeezes his hand. 

“I’m about to keel over.” she says. “She has way too much energy.” 

“Oh she ain’t gonna come down fer hours. He’s pumping her fulla sugar and grease.” they keep walking and soon they’re watching Jimmy help Sadie into the ride. 

“Jimmy’s a good dad.”

“That he is.” he says with a smile. “He tries at least course he messes up but he loves that girl to pieces.” Rey squeezes his hand again and she sighs. 

“I can see that. And she adores him.” Clyde agrees and when Jimmy and Sadie come back to them, Sadie speaks. 

“Is it time for the fireworks yet?” she asks. 

“Soon darlin’. It’s just gotta get a bit more dark.” Jimmy says. “But we should head on over to the field to make sure we get good seats. And Mellie said she’s off with Joe tonight so to not look for her.” Clyde nods and takes a breath as they start to head to where the fireworks are going to be set off. He knows it isn’t smart but… Rey wants to see them. It’s her first fair and he wants to make sure she sees everything. He smiles down at her as they walk and sighs. He’ll be fine… he’s sure of it…

-

-

Rey watches as Sadie plays on her phone and smiles as she shows her what level of her game she’s on. It’s almost time for the fireworks and they’re seated on the very top row of bleachers. Sadie and her have blankets wrapped around their shoulders and Sadie keeps telling her how much she’s going to enjoy the show. Rey keeps her hand in Clyde’s and after a few minutes, the show begins. Rey smiles as the fireworks begin to light up the sky and she feels Clyde’s hand squeeze onto hers. She keeps her eyes on the lights and when a large one booms above them Clyde’s hand grips onto her’s even tighter. She turns to him and sees his eyes are shut tight and she suddenly feels like an idiot. 

His PTSD…

“Clyde?” she asks. His eyes don’t open and she sighs. “Clyde, honeybun?” his face moves slightly and she pulls on his hand a bit. “Clyde!” she calls out. His eyes open and she sighs. “Are you okay?” she asks. 

“Y-yeah…” and he looks off into the sky. But with every boom and flash of lights, she seems him shiver and shake. 

“Let’s go home.” she says. 

“Nah… the… the show-”

“I’m ready to go home.” she says. Clyde looks into her eyes and she can see that he doesn’t want to leave. “Clyde… I want to go home.” he just looks at her a moment and finally answers. 

“...kay.” she stands as he does and she looks to Jimmy. 

“We’re going to head home.” she says. He just nods his head and tells Sadie to say goodbye. She quickly hugs the two of them and they walk down the bleachers. Rey keeps a good hold of Clyde’s hand as they walk to his truck and as soon as they’re near it, she sighs. “Do you want me to drive?” she asks. 

“Uh… yeah. If ya don’ mind…”

“No problem.” she gets into the driver’s side, moves the seat up and watches as Clyde gets in. She smiles over at him and he buckles in. “Are you okay?” she asks. 

“Y-yeah… just…”

“Home.” she finishes.

“Home.” he says. She smiles and pulls from the grass lot. 

-

-

Rey watches as Clyde changes into his pajama pants and sighs. He’s a little quiet but… he seems alright. Nothing like that day at the antique store. Clyde sits on the bed and Rey smiles as she walks over to him. 

“I’m tired.” she says. He just nods and she continues. “Thank you for today… I had so much fun. And… I can’t wait for the next one.” Clyde gently smiles as he climbs into bed and she gets under the sheets with him. She turns off the light and lays her head on the pillow. “Are you okay?” she asks. 

“Ya… I’m okay…” he mutters. “I’m okay… and… I’m glad you had a good day…” she smiles and leans in closer. She kisses his cheek and sighs. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too darlin’.” and he turns over onto his side. His arm goes around her waist and pulls her close. “I’m sorry we had’ta leave…”

“Don’t be. I was cold and tired anyway.”

“...kay.”

“Trust me… I’d rather have you safe and sound then anything else.” she tells him as she nuzzles into his chest. 

“I feel safe now…” she smiles. 

“I’m glad… home does that.”

“No… you do.” he says. “You make me feel safe…” Rey can feel tears in her eyes but she blinks them away. “I love you Rey.”

“I love you too…” and she clutches onto him for dear life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	9. Will Ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post the last chapter today instead of tomorrow.

Chapter Nine- Will Ya?

-

-

Rey smiles as Clyde drives them through the Boone County scenery and wonders what he has planned. She’s been here almost a month now and every time they leave the house he has something new to show her. Restaurants, landmarks, hidden gems that only someone raised here would know… it’s all so beautiful and she knows… deep down that the only reason she’ll go back to LA is to pack her things. This… this is her home. She’s never felt so comfortable in a place before and with Clyde and his family… she feels loved. Of course Finn and Poe are her family too… her first family really… but now… maybe she’ll be able to make her own. Rey smiles at the thought and looks over at Clyde. He’s dressed in a dark blue shirt again and since she’s practically living with him now… she knows he has the same shirt ten times over. 

“How much longer?” she asks. 

“Not long, just’a few more minutes.”

“Okay, if you say so.” he smiles. 

“I do. Now tell me what you and Sadie were talkin’ bout last night without me.” he says.

“Are you jealous? Or just upset that we took over the bed?” she asks with a laugh. 

“Ha ha. Neither, just curious.” Rey smiles and tells him. 

“Well first off your niece told me that, and I quote, uncle Clyde hasn’t loved anyone before and I am the only girl you ever let her meet.” 

“She says nothing but the truth.” he says. “Though I’m sure I’ve loved before… not near as much as I love you, course. But, ya know high school crushes and all that.” Rey smiles and undoes her belt. She scoots over to the middle seat and lays her head on his shoulder. “What else?” he asks. 

“Well then she told me that her aunt Mellie was going to change her hair again. And that her mama finally said that she could go to her first sleepover, well besides with me.” she laughs. 

“Anything else?” he asks. Rey looks out the window as he drives and shakes her head. 

“No, not really. Just kid stuff really.” Clyde nods. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason. She just has good stories.” Rey agrees and they keep driving until they come to a small parking area. “Alrighty, here we are. Well sorta. It’s a bit ova walk but trust me, the view is well worth it.” Rey gets out of the truck with Clyde and he takes her hand in his. He leads the way and she smiles at the bright sun shining through the trees. She looks around her at the lush surroundings and feels Clyde’s hand squeeze hers. 

They walk for a few minutes and soon, Clyde pulls her to the right. She watches as the trees get sparse and soon, she’s staring at a river. She smiles as she hears water rushing and starts to pull Clyde along. She goes right to the water’s edge and lets her hand move through the water. She looks around at the sight and sighs. 

“This is beautiful.” she says. 

“I know… uh, this place is actually kinda a special place.”

“It is? Why?” she asks. 

“Uh… this is where my daddy proposed to my mama.” Rey turns to him and smiles. 

“Ah. Really?”

“Yeah… and daddy’s parents too.”

“Oh Clyde… that’s so wonderful. There’s so many memories here then.”

“Yeah… and… maybe… there’s gonna be more.”

“I’m sure there will be.” she says. She goes to walk on, but Clyde keeps her still. She looks back to him and sees something in his eyes. “What’s up?” she asks. 

“Nothin’ ah… Rey…” and it hits her. 

“Clyde…”

“I… I ain’t good at this kinda thing but… I’m gonna try. Cuz… I wanna make sure this is… something ya remember fondly.” Rey feels tears already starting to well in her eyes and he goes down on one knee. “Rey, darlin’ I love ya more than anythang in this world. I knew since the moment I saw ya that we were meant to be and… and… it would be an honor if you married me.” he says. “Will ya?” he asks. Rey wipes a few tears from her eyes and nods. 

“I will…” and Clyde pulls a small black box from his pocket. Rey smiles as he opens it and he slowly takes the oval diamond ring out and holds it out to her. She puts her left hand out and he gently places the ring on her ring finger. Rey looks at it a moment and quickly throws herself onto her knees and wraps her arms around Clyde. His arms go around her and she cries into his hair. 

“I love you…”

“I love you too darlin’. So much.” she keeps her arms around him and sighs before letting him go. “So, you had this planned?” she asks. 

“Yeah… it was supposed to happen yesterday though. But Sadie wanted to spend the day with’ya so…” and he was asking about what she was telling her… 

“Did Sadie know?” she asks. 

“She wasn’t supposed ‘ta but Jimmy let it slip. So I was really hoping she didn’t ruin it last night.” Rey smiles and shakes her head. 

“She didn’t say a thing. And… this was a wonderful surprise Clyde.” he smiles. 

“Do ya… like the ring?” he asks. “I gotta admit… Mellie helped a bit.” 

“I do. It’s beautiful…” Rey leans in, and gently kisses his lips. Clyde keeps her held close as they kiss and Rey sighs. Her little family… is already starting. 

-

-

Rey keeps her head laid on Clyde’s chest and looks out their bedroom window. She moves her arm slightly, covering it more with the blanket she just received from Finn and Poe and sighs. All of her belongings are here now… her apartment isn’t hers anymore… but… now she’s officially here with Clyde. Their things are now intertwined and she couldn’t be happier. And with her things, a note was written. Finn said that he’d come with Poe in a couple months to help plan the wedding and that he guessed he would have to get used to West Virginia. Rey cried with the note and Clyde held her. He said planes go both ways and she knows they’ll get more than enough frequent flier miles. 

Rey gently gets out of bed, wraps a blanket around her shoulders and heads out to the front porch. She looks at the rising sun and smiles. She sits herself on the rocking chair Clyde put out for her and cuddles herself into the blanket. She watches the sun rise for a few moments, then hears a voice. 

“Darlin’?” Rey turns around and sees Clyde, sleepy eyed and standing at the door. “You okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah, just wanted to see the sunrise.” she tells him. He sleepily smiles and she sighs. “Go on back to bed okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.” and she watches him disappear into the house. Rey smiles after him and turns back to the sunrise. 

The pink and orange hues light up the sky and she sighs as it fully rises after a few moments. She closes her eyes for a few minutes and then… the next thing she knows, she’s in their bed again. Rey squirms in her spot and hears Clyde chuckle. 

“Had to go and get ya, you fell back asleep in the rocking chair.” she hears. Rey cuddles into her pillow and he continues. “Good thing I’ma light sleeper when your away from me.” he says. 

“...yeah.” she feels his lips on her cheek and smiles. 

“I love ya darlin.”

“I love you too honeybun.” and she feels Clyde’s arm wrap around her. She nuzzles her face against his chest and listens to the sound of his heartbeat. 

-

-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter or tumblr!! <3  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
